


The Devil's Right Hand

by williewildkat



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Bloodtox, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Mental Anguish, Non Consensual, Original Character(s), Other, Pain, Physical Abuse, Revenge, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Tentacles, Torture, servitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williewildkat/pseuds/williewildkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PARIAH surfaces, determined to remake the world in his image but to achieve his desires he needs something or rather someone and strikes out at his enemy at his weakest.  Lexi becomes his pawn, mentally, physically, and sexually.  In his fight to stop PARIAH, Mercer teams up with a former enemy and together learn more about Blackwatch and uncover the truth about the perfect incarnation of Blacklight.  </p><p>Along the way the past that Mercer and Lexi share is revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own anyone but Alexandra (But a certain virus will say otherwise)…..

Warnings: Blood, violence, SMUT, language, angst, torture, Bloodtox use, non-con- Hell the whole bundle!

Chapters will include flashbacks shedding light on Alex/Lexi and how they got to where they are.

Day 20…70% infected

The sheets were gathered around her waist exposing her naked breasts for any who entered the modest but tight room. Her arm and upper torso was stretched across the broad shoulders and chiseled chest. Her body was secure by the powerful arm, keeping her pressed flush to his preserving what little heat existed. The other arm was lazily draped across the said chest with the hand coming to rest across her back. Her eyes regrettably pushed open, blinking to focus on the one beside her. Sometimes she could find it difficult to fathom the fact that the one lying next to her was a virus; a virus that assumed the identity and memories of a dead man. The same dead man that in his final breath heralded Manhattan Island, one of the most heavily populated areas of the world, into a perpetual state of chaos and terror by unleashing the very thing that gave her strength and unimaginable power. He had knowingly committed this knowing the millions that could be killed or worse. But she had not been fearful or reviled after learning the truth. She didn't reject or shut him out to his surprise and unexpected pleasure. Perhaps it was because she felt a spring of sympathy for the man.

She had shown fear only one time in his presence: It was the day he infected her.

Since that day she had embraced the change; feeling more alive than ever before. She was less than human and more than human; she was something greater.

She was his equal.

Her humanity remained despite the awakening she had experienced which had given rise to conflict; especially where consumption was concerned. Her victims were those who she saw as parasites or scourges: Rapists, murderers, and other scum on the bottom of society's shoe. Their screams would pierce her hearing in a chorus of faceless spirits that haunted the walls of her mind. There were times she could sense the memories swirling in the depths of the virus and feelings of those he had consumed; watching him struggle when he didn't think she would see. But she had and it was agonizing to see him suffer. But why feel sorry for something that took so many innocent lives? Well most were not. Blackwatch and the military had been on the menu with a few civilians here and there to which she had expressed her deepest disgust. Still she couldn't gather the emotion called hate for his past sins. Perhaps she didn't want to hate him.

It was lull in the chaos in the weeks that followed the Blacklight outbreak in Manhattan which granted both this quiet moment between them. With Mother and Elizabeth Greene now gone, consumed by her lover, the city was quieter but remained imprisoned in the living Hell to which Alex Mercer had created. Blackwatch, however, continued stalking the yellow and green zones with the Marines close at hand, keeping them on edge. The humans were the least of their concern as the Supreme Hunter or rather it preferred to be called Captain Robert Cross, was still at large somewhere in the urban prison of skyscrapers and brownstones. It unnerved her that it was still roaming loose, infecting and consuming at will. But it preferred to stay in the human's guise but she didn't know nor wish to care why it would state such a declaration. She had picked up on the dark thoughts and desires that wandered behind those deceiving shades of brown. The lean hungry look it had cast towards her on several occasions had made her blood or what was could've been called her blood, turn to ice. She knew there was more than the need to consume lurking behind those steel rings; she had seen lust in its eyes.

Alex had seen it too. Before the Hunter had made its escape, Alex caught the feral need looming in the hard stare.

I must admit Mercer your choice is rather…..appealing.

The predatory grin made her shiver as Alex had blocked her from its view assuming a protective and territorial stance. The Supreme Hunter had simply chuckled at this display. She felt the rage within him; rising like the sun over Manhattan. Somehow each could pick up one another's emotions; an effect of the same strain in their blood was what Ragland theorized. It did make sense given Greene had controlled the infected with the invisible network of bonds and ties connecting them to her. So why wouldn't the possibility exist with them? It had saved them more than once when going up against Blackwatch and the United States Marines Corps. When Blackwatch had cornered and pumped her full of Bloodtox to deliver her to McMullen, Alex had felt her distress like a million hypodermics piercing his body at once. They had succeeded in shooting her with the chemical agent, rendering her abilities useless. Before the soldiers could cage her like an cornered animal, Mercer had slaughtered the unit then rushed her to Ragland.

I can't let you out of my sight can I?

It had been unbearable pain. The burning consumed her veins, making her feel as if her body was being incinerated from the inside out! Even her bones felt as if they had been soaked in kerosene then set ablaze. She cried and wailed begging for Death as Alex had watched on helplessly. Ragland had worked furiously to find a reagent to counteract the effects. Nothing had worked to alleviate her afflictions leaving Alex to feel powerless. Her pain was his pain. Her trauma was his trauma.

Make it stop!

Just kill me! Please!

Tears had streaked unabated down her cheeks and neck, pinging against the metal table she was stretched across. Alex had stayed there not wishing to leave her alone. He had developed immunity to Bloodtox and hoped it would be the same with her. It had been proven true a day later when she began to improve. She had likened it to coming out of a high fever, feeling weak and debilitated from its iron grip. She could not move and stayed at Dana's until her mobility required no assistance. But Alex had taken her out to feed, her choice of course. A few Blackwatch soldiers and Marines were what her body needed. To her body it was vitamin B amplified a million fold, regenerating her dearly missed abilities.

Soldiers….Do a body good!

She had proclaimed after consuming the commander at the newest base on Manhattan. Mercer had quietly reveled in her acceptance and knew he was right in selecting her.

Now she closed her eyes, not ready to move just yet. She wanted to relax a few minutes more, let this time between them linger a little more. She had been identified as his accomplice and fellow 'terrorist' according to the United States Government. A fallen angel as some in the media had boasted with faux sorrow and matching speech. Blackwatch saw her as a threat while Gentek saw an opportunity. The Marines wanted her dead for the brothers that were taken from this existence.

She quietly laughed finding humor in this.

Once she had been dedicated to fighting what Alex Mercer had gifted her with and in a way she still was. But now she wanted Gentek and Blackwatch to pay; to pay for their sins. To pay for Hope and Springfield and the other faceless nameless victims culled in the name of science.

"Care to share?"

Her eyes gravitated up to meet silvery blue rings twinkling down on her. She felt his arm scooping her up and harder against him.

"Just thinking," she smiled lazily and started tracing random shapes and patterns across his chest. "About what I want to do them."

Mercer's lips leisurely lifted to a partial smirk as he fanned his fingers across her back. The grin widened in response to the warm wet lips savoring his skin. The tip of her tongue joined the swollen mouth tasting him upon her senses, sparking her arousal. Alex groaned as she slipped from his embrace, dipping lower across the jut of his hip, purposely neglecting the hardening erection. He growled at the absence of his cock being sheathed by the deep hot inviting cavern of her mouth.

"Damn you," he hissed. She pulled away then lowered her body on top of his compiling his frustration. The wicked grin radiated across her mouth as she leaned in good and close to his waiting ear. With a sharp lash of that delicious tongue she captured his attention as the words flowed like silk and seduction.

"You can't damn what's already forsaken Alex."

Her mouth attacked his neck with sharp nips, licks and bites, pausing at the pulse. She was gentle in her manipulations of her tongue and lips. It was life; their life. Alex tilted his head back giving her better access while reveling in the attention. He sighed and ran his hands through the tousled chocolate locks; never ceasing to be amazed at how deceptively soft the silken strands were between his fingers. He was hers as she was his. Pity on those who dared to covet what hers by right.

Her nips turned harder and aggressive as she relived the moment her eyes rested on that blonde bitch Karen Parker. The instinct to kill and rip that little throat out shredded her restraint to all but one frayed strand of discipline.

I don't trust her Alex.

Her warning had returned to haunt the virus when he discovered Karen had sold him out. Her hatred for the blonde had leaped to new heights as rapid as her heart beat.

"Lexi," he panted. "Stop….teasing….." The sensation of his thick member rubbing between her legs snapped her from the unpleasant memory. Lexi ground her hips into his, watching the pleasure eclipse the gorgeous features. The beads of pearl smeared across the heated cock and folds, creating a heated heavenly friction within the layers of flesh and skin.

The sudden forceful grip of his hands clamped down on her hips, lifting then impaling her on his weeping cock. Alex groaned at the tight slick layers that embraced him like a velvet glove. His body screamed in silent jubilation, bringing a blissful grin to his face.

"Impatient…." She teased.

Alex's eyes shined in the streaks of sunlight like shimmering pools of silver blue as he watched her roll her hips with slow deliberate movements. This was so much better than the first time he had her. It had been brutal and hard on that rooftop in Mid Manhattan. No time to feel pleasure or savor what his senses had experienced. It was out of carnal need not pleasure. But now he was stretched out beneath her as she bucked and ground those wicked curves hard into his slender hips. She drew up leaving just the head penetrating her then thrusted down with a dominant show of power her new body possessed. Alex's mouth curled into a wicked grin as she fucked him harder into the mattress, threatening to break the frame if they carried on with their frenzied coupling. Her breasts slapped against her chest, complimented with the splay of mocha across her neck and back.

The virus sat up, catching one of those inviting peaks between his lips and teeth, biting down hard on the pert bud nestled atop the sweet peak. Lexi cried at the sharp pain causing Alex to simply wrap his mouth around the tender nipple and massage with his strong greedy tongue. He felt the small hands steadying on his shoulders for support as she angled her hips for him to slide deeper inside. She wondered if the virus had engorged the rigid member or if he was always this thick. But then did it really matter?

Alex latched his lips to the other breast, showering the neglected mound with the same loving attention the other received. He pulled away tracing his tongue up the valley between them. Suddenly the virus got an idea.

Lexi felt her body being flung back into the mattress but for a moment before her body was flipped around landing on her hands and knees. Alex dug his nails into her hips and buried his cock to the hilt. He leaned forward letting his lips dance across her neck and ear, sending tiny but powerful charges throughout his lover's body.

"You seem to love it when I fuck you from behind," his voice was low almost growling as he spoke. The drops of lust drenched every syllable that left his lips. Lexi fisted the sheets and dropped her head as the virus pounded her mercilessly. He lifted her hips ever so slightly feeling the head of his cock tapping the buried jewel of nerves.

Lexi felt the delicious jabs kindling the embers in her lower body which distracted her as the slender tendril teased the puckered flesh protruding from the tender folds. The narrow end traced, stroked and tapped the hypersensitive bundle, drawing out another layer of pleasure she had not yet experienced.

"Bastard," she hissed but her curse was hollow in meaning. Two more caressed her inner thighs, overloading her senses as her body couldn't take another stroke or touch. Her legs trembled but the rest of her body became rigid as the walls around her lover's cock clenched around him with hard crushing contractions. The virus snarled at this punishing but euphoric stimulation, bringing his body to the brink. Alex didn't care about injury and felt bone hammering bone as he let the need for release control him.

"Fuck…" he bit the base of her neck, pinning her between him and the bed as his cock exploded purging his seed into the fluttering beds of sticky velvet. Drops of iron and copper tantalized his tongue which greedily lapped the random offerings of red gold. His heightened senses picked up the virus that carved and created her into his image. Like to like.

They collapsed into the mattress with Mercer on top. He shifted to the side, dragging Lexi into his arms. The beaded trail of pearl dotted her inner thigh, mapping across the outer thigh before ending abruptly. His hands swept over her face, clearing away the loose strands from her sight. Blacklight had been generous in its gift to him. Her body had been reshaped, bestowed with a leaner tighter form. Her sight had evolved, allowing her to see the infected and carriers among other the dark blessings.

"We need to leave soon," she could hear the frown in his voice but Lexi had become painfully aware of their status in society. With Blackwatch and the Marines an ever growing nemesis they had to be one step ahead of them. The media had created a living boogeyman in both stroking long dormant primitive phobias and trepidations.

"I know," she pressed his hand between hers with her thumb absently stroking the top of his. "The bastards won't stop until we're dead or locked away like lab rats."

"We won't let that happen," he nestled his face into her shoulder.

"We're going to make them pay Alex." Lexi rolled around to see the silver dominating the blue in his eyes. Hers were the mirror image of his; another gift of Blacklight. He watched the pools of sterling sapphire hardened as she concluded, "All of them."

"And we will," he crushed his mouth hard to hers feeling her push back with equal intensity. His tongue shoved hard into her mouth, feeling the smaller one wind around his. Their bodies ignited as the growing hardness brushed across her thigh. He sharply snapped his head back causing her to growl at his abrupt absence. He leaned in with that seductive smile as the hot puffs of breath tickled her neck.

"But first…."

He slammed against the fiberglass wall, pinning her body between him and the slick white surface. His mouth clamped over hers feeling the swollen lips yielding to his demands. Anywhere their bodies collided the virus pulsed beneath the surface, carrying out its dark song. She felt the tendrils creeping down and around her legs as another set restrain her wrists above her head. The dark lust engulfed her eyes as he slipped a hand between them, coveting the tender treasure. The tentacles obeyed his will, securing her legs around his waist, keeping them locked across the small of his back.

"Fuck," she breathed through gritted teeth as two fingers breached her body.

"Get there soon enough," Alex's voice rumbled seductively over the roaring jets. God how she wanted to rip her arm from his iron grip knowing she could do it with ease. But Lexi didn't. That was part of the game after all. She eagerly fed his wanton desires like a good obedient girl. Of course he would relinquish power letting his mate dominate him and carry out her deepest wishes.

"So tight," he groaned in her shoulder imagining how that satiny heat would feel as it massaged and stroked his straining cock.

"Fuck me already," she whined and arched her back. The ripples of biomass traveled down her arms and legs in anticipation sending shivers down his spine as the waves teased his flesh. He loved it when she begged. Lexi gasped at the sudden absence of his fingers. She had been so close.

Mercer took a moment absorbing the sight of his lover writhing in his grip. Her skin had taken on a shade of crimson as her lips were parted and swollen. The tentacles parted her legs wider, offering the virus what he hungered for. He could hear her heart striking her sternum and ribs threatening to crack the narrow strips of bone and marrow. Her scent had been drowned out from the water but it was a minor price to pay for the euphoria both were about to experience.

"Damn," he was fully sheathed with a forceful thrust. The trail of moans and whispers of beseeching went straight to his cock as the virus ground his hips, going deeper still. His groaning laced with her guttural growls as the hard smacking of skin wafted through the air. Alex wasn't sure where this aggression was coming from but he knew it had to be purged. Lexi was so good to him, allowing her body to take the abuse as the virus would heal the growing purplish bruises that surfaced on the juts of her hips. The ugly yellowish violet splotches would dissipate over time. They always did.

Alex willed a thinner tendril from his shoulder, thinking of the creamy inner thighs.

"Alex!" The tender stroking of the tip along the erogenous space between the thighs and folds made her body tense and flatten against the wall. Her body started knotting in the lower parts, tightening and constricting with every hit of the buried flesh. Her body burned as the next thrust pushed her over.

"I-I…." the virus grinned as she thrashed in the slippery hold of tentacle and hands. Layers of sticky flesh and muscle pulsed in delicious rhythm. Her energy drained like water from a tub as her orgasm peaked then slowly waned. Her hips kept rolling then pumping, wanting to make her sexual high last just a little longer. The powerful waves stimulated him, hurling the virus into his own orgasm. The blinding streaks of white filled the back of his eyes as he felt the explosion rock his body. The lightly waving walls of his lover's body continued massaging and caressing him, drawing out the mind blowing orgasm that shuddered from head to toe. His seed fanned out marking the other as his.

"Lexi…."

Alex couldn't move and supported her against the wall as the black whips let go, unmasking the angry impressions that branded her skin. His soft cock slipped from the slick entrance, washed by the cooling streams. Lexi leaned on his chest sighing in contentment. The virus spotted something on her back and caught the telltale welts that trailed down. It appeared in their heated sexual craze his hands had shifted to claws and tore her skin wide open.

"Ouch," she snipped as though she had been reading his mind.

"Sorry," he exhaled with a chuckle.

"You're lucky I like you," she teased with a playful wink.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"You sure he's here?" Lexi scanned the abandoned buildings, finding it difficult to comprehend how silent this part of Manhattan was. The city had been a bustling metropolis with the streets as her veins and the people her heart. Now that heart had been wounded, mortally really. What signs of life lingered were hunters or infected. But the occasional chopper would stalk overhead like a shark searching out its prey.

"He's here," Alex seemed so confident. "I've seen the bastard lurking around."

"What's in there?" She pointed at the abandoned Gentek building. It sat on the edge of the dangerous new frontier. Marines and Blackwatch fortified the skyscraper with anti aircraft artillery capable of destroying Supreme Hunters.

"I don't know. But it's something he wants pretty bad."

"Well let's not let the bastard get whatever it is then." Alex took a step back letting the virus danced under her skin as she took on the form of a Blackwatch soldier.

"I'll scout ahead," she breathed in the deeper tone which filtered through the mask. Mercer nodded as she returned to the edge.

"Hey," he shot out a hand clamping down over the thick wrist. "Be careful."

He couldn't see the bright emeralds lighten more or see the smile that cracked her mouth. But the virus felt her reaction to his words. A smaller smile shadowed his mouth as he slipped his hand down and squeezed her gloved hand.

"I'm always careful," she was even in her tone. "I'll meet you in the main lab."

"Of course," he smiled a little more.

Lexi let go of his hand and went towards the center of the rooftop. With heart pumping adrenaline into her veins, her feet charged across the gravel surface kicking up pebbles and dust in her wake. Her boots pushed off the crumbling ledge hurling her over and into the night. She felt so free gliding through the air, over the humans restricted by their simple minds and bodies. Lexi couldn't but help to smile behind the mask as she did a running start around the north side of the building then slipped behind the main contingent of soldiers. She approached the viral detector nestled in the back corner, sabotaging it with a few well placed keystrokes. Her attention went to the second one on the opposite end which was left unguarded.

Arrogant assholes….

The light shifted to green on the beacon that crowned the top. Now for the last one at the main gate.

Mercer watched and listened as the line of defense fell beneath Blackwatch's very nose. He followed Lexi as her body fluctuated and morphed into the commander she had consumed a few days before. Her demeanor was confident upon her arrival to the front doors, swiping the key and punching the code. Mercer grinned at their shared victory then withdrew from the ledge.

The Blackwatch soldier marched for the gate holding his id badge up and forefront.

"Perimeter's clear," he announced to the sentry. The two hesitated unaware of the oncoming figure from behind.

"Let him through," the commander barked with impatience.

The guards stepped aside allowing the lone soldier to pass. Their CO cast a dark glare causing both men to shiver in their suits.

The soldier and officer passed through the main entrance, by what once had been the receptionist's area, and for the elevators. The heavy doors joined together before the taller man spoke.

"I thought I told you to meet me in the lab soldier."

"Change of plans sir," the former could hear him grinning through the mask.

"Soldier when I give you an order I expect you to obey and follow that order." The dry chapped lips cracked then pulled into a smirk. "Do you understand soldier?"

"Sir yes sir," the grin widened under the disguise.

"The lab's on the 20th and 21st floors. I couldn't detect Cross but I wouldn't underestimate him."

"You mean the Supreme Hunter?" He looked up to see Alex standing beside him. The commander's body shrank and withered until Lexi was standing alongside him. The camouflage had been replaced by the tight for fitting black long sleeved shirt and matching cargo pants and military issue boots. Her id card dangled off her hip complimenting the whole renegade scientist look she was unintentionally going for. She glanced over with sharp blades of ice.

"Whatever he or what is calling himself or itself." The venom dripped on her tongue. "Bastard likes eye fucking me."

The elevator pinged as it arrived at their destination. Alex went first followed by Lexi. His memories were still hazy but confirmation of the lab not having been moved was reassuring. This was where he had seen Elizabeth Greene before unleashing the dangerous woman upon Manhattan. The bitch had deceived him and Lexi.

"Something's here," she suddenly announced and jerked her head back to the way they came in. "It's not the Hunter," her fear becoming prominent. "Alex we need to go….NOW."

The elevators pinged as the doors glided open. The boot tip was visible first followed by a solid leg clad in denim. The narrow waist and broad torso were next followed by another leg. The V-neck cut shirt did little to mask the taut body resting below. The brown hair was in disarray framing the strong handsome features. His skin was slightly mocha which highlighted the cold hateful blue daggers.

"PARIAH," Alex held his ground. PARIAH stopped and took two steps forward. His stare was pointed at Alex who had shifted in front of Lexi.

"My god," she covered her mouth with a shaky hand. PARIAH's smirk widened at the humbleness the woman displayed.

"I suppose you could say that," the man finally spoke with aloofness. "I really didn't appreciate you killing my mother however."

"She was a threat!" Lexi jumped out in front of Alex. "She had to be stopped."

The smirk dropped but quickly rebounded into a malevolent grin.

"You were being held at Vanderberg," Alex unnecessarily pointed out.

"You aren't the only one has 'special' talents Mercer. You're just a fluke, a freak. I was born with Blacklight while you are an abomination."

"Shut….The…..Fuck….Up," Lexi felt her arms and hands wavering and morphing into a set of impressive claws.

"Now this is touching; truly I am moved by your devotion," PARIAH coldly laughed. "I know about you Alexandra and what you know about Blacklight and Blackwatch. I could use a good woman like you."

"The answer is N-O," she firmly declared. Alex smirked as she called her loyalty to him.

"Well that's too bad because I wasn't offering you a choice in the matter."

Mercer rushed past Lexi with arm shifting into the long blade. It shined in the fluorescent lighting as the tip jutted out for its chest. PARIAH just smiled coldly as the smaller man lunged for his target anticipating he would do this very action.

"Alex!" Lexi's boots pounded the tile as she watched PARIAH extend his arms while avoiding the cutting action of the other. Lengthy blades shot out piercing the virus from neck to groin. It was surreal, as though she was watching this drama unfold in slow motion. PARIAH hoisted Alex's battered bloody form by the front of his leather jacket, hurling him down the hallway with ease. He sailed through the air hearing his lover's cries grow distant.

"Alex!" Lexi felt the sharp blow to her chest stunning her where she stood. She was certain her entire ribcage had shattered against the force of the assault. Strange, she couldn't feel anything as her body collided violently against the floor. Lexi heard the smack as her skull punched a hole in the checkered squares. Her body heaved as she struggled for breath, helpless like a wounded animal. Subtle warmth dribbled down from the corner of her mouth and no one needed to tell her it was her blood. The shadow of her enemy cast over her debilitated body as PARIAH knelt down beside her.

"Such a shame we had to be introduced this way," he caressed her cheek affectionately. "You could've just walked away from that abomination. I would've left him alone."

"N…O….." she coughed and blood erupted from her throat drenching her chin and neck.

"You're right," the sadistic grin danced on his lips. "But I have plans for you. Mercer did me a huge favor by infecting you; saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

His finger dabbed the glob of darkening crimson and pressed it to his eager tongue.

"Hmmmm," he closed his eyes and leaned back as a serene expression lightened his face. "I must experience that for myself."

PARIAH leaned over hungering for more. His mouth latched to hers, absorbing the blood, DNA, and more importantly the memories. Yes, he would have to taste what Mercer had savored. His tongue pushed deeper, craving for more. The heat saturated his body as the infusion of her blood laced with his.

Lexi felt her broken body being lifted with strong thick arms. PARIAH cradled her close to his body, his body tingling as the virus rejoiced.

NO!

Her mind screamed but her mouth refused to move. Lexi couldn't will her hand to move and reach out to Alex who was crumpled against the wall. A tiny tear cracked the corner of her eye as PARIAH triumphantly carried her away. He paused then faced his foe, showing off the pathetic state of his partner and lover.

"And when you wake up, I left a small token of my appreciation for you."

Alex heard the the hunters clawing and scraping on the level below him. That was his surprise? The virus mended and repaired severed cells and flesh as the scraping grew louder. PARIAH could not win! He was going to get Lexi back and kill that mother fucker!  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Shhhh," PARIAH cooed in her ear as they exited the Gentek building. "It's going to be alright Alexandra. You need to heal and feed."

Her body was racked with the hammering ache and dull roar that tormented every fiber and cell. The virus within her was rehabilitating her from the cellular level then expanding outward. Consciousness was slipping from her control allowing the darkness to penetrate the emptiness left behind. Perhaps she should surrender and let it in. Yes, she would.

PARIAH glanced downward to see her eyes rolling up into the back of her head leaving white blanks in their place. Once she awakened he knew she would hunger. And he knew who her first meal would be.


	2. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARIAH begins breaking down his captive

**Day 21…..72% infected…..**

"W-Where the Hell am I….."

Lexi groaned as the freezing unforgiving floor pushed into her back, siphoning precious body heat like a leech. It was cold and sterile but so was the air she was breathing in. Her body was strangely silent not lifting or budging or even jerking involuntarily. Her sense was working and caught the stench of dried blood and she quickly realized it was coming from her as the blood that had soaked her shirt was also crisp against her chin nose and mouth.

Her mind was foggy, clouded by the trauma the virus worked tirelessly to repair. The room was shrouded in darkness but the simple barrier was nothing for her sharper vision. Lexi determined she was in a windowless room with one door to go in and out. She attempted to move but this time her efforts were rewarded with a sharp blade of pain that ripped though the center of her spine culminating in the depths of her brain. Her screams and wailing of pathetic agony alerted someone as an outside lock clicked and the door swung open. Light flooded the room causing her to grimace from the sudden shift. It didn't take a psychic to know who had stepped inside.

"Fuck," she growled at sight of the figure hovering in the doorway. "PARIAH…."

"Bloodtox," he started off. "Created to incapacitate the infected; used to kill my mother. But then again you and Mercer already knew that."

"W-What have you done to me?" Lexi was surprised she could speak without pain.

"The Bloodtox running through your veins is a refined version of the original. Instead of depraving you of all those powers, it paralyzes the entire body; well mostly since that bout of pain you just experienced was rather punishing. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm not helping you," she gritted her teeth causing her jaw to clench and nearly lock.

"You're not going anywhere Alexandra. I told you you weren't getting a choice in the matter."

The sudden crack of bone popped in her ears but her nerves were indifferent as the tip of PARIAH's boot landed between the second and third ribs. The force behind the blow sent Lexi's body across the room into the solid metal wall. Her body impressed violently against the slick surface before crumpling on the floor in a miserable heap. Silently she was grateful for not having to feel but knew her battered body was bleeding on the inside among the other traumas inflicted.

"Fuck you," she gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"You know I was going to consume you," PARIAH ignored the vulgar retort and knelt alongside her. He lightly traced a finger along her jaw while those hard steel rings breached her eyes. But there was a softness that was hovering around the edges. "The idea was to make Mercer watch as I tore you apart, limb from limb, starting inside then working out while gorging on your sweet flesh and DNA; return the favor. But then I realized you would be worth more to me alive than dead."

PARIAH suddenly rushed down, grabbing the smaller infected by the throat and pushing her against the wall until her boots were millimeters off the floor. His massive hand held her life within it, choosing to slowly crush her larynx as she couldn't fight back. The back of Lexi's head smacked back cracking the bone into a web of smaller fractures. Her vision became obscured blocking out the cruel sadistic smile playing upon the handsome features, contorting them into one of a demon. The scent of her blood called out drawing PARIAH closer towards his prey. Hot puffs of his breath coated her mouth and chin as his tongue teased and played along her jaw. The tiny but sensual moans humming in his throat made her ill all over, wanting to vomit on the son of a bitch. Lexi felt the scream of protest die in her throat when his mouth quickly dropped open allowing his tongue to smear the dried offering across the surface. He shivered with delight as the encased memories played out. This sweet candy only made him crave more. It morphed into an addiction, a need that only she was able to sate. PARIAH happily suckled as a newborn would suckle its mother only sickening Lexi even further. He finally withdrew though regrettably as the high he had experienced was nothing he had ever experienced before. The dreamy look in the unstable icy hues slowly closed as PARIAH took a deep breath. How he hungered…..

"So you know Cross but more importantly you know Randall….."

The name of the latter rolled off his tongue like waves before it turned malicious. The ecstasy froze into ice then fractured as PARIAH sobered up. Lexi grew fearful unsure of what he was capable of as the cold rage burned where pleasure had once shined.

"Do you know what he did to my mother? Did you see what they did to her?"

"Yeah I do." God it hurt to breathe! The Bloodtox was hindering the healing process but Lexi refused to bow. "But your mom was a psychotic bitch."

The insult enraged PARIAH who willed several tentacles to shoot out from his back and pin Lexi to the wall. Two more pierced her shoulders allowing for blood to gush from the latest wounds. His hands were free to what they pleased. With a simple thought one arm evolved into a wiry set of claws and tentacles with the former coming to rest against her throat. His victim was immobilized and at his mercy.

"Hmmm….." Her captor peered downward and noticed the twitching in her fingers. "It appears the Bloodtox is wearing off." The callous grin split his mouth in two. "Good," his lips latched to her chin sucking hard at the flaking crimson goodness. "Because I want you to feel everything as I break you down….."

"I won't help you PARIAH," she dared to declare a second time.

He took one step back tilting his head as two narrow slits of malevolence sharpened like daggers. The tentacles keeping her still wriggled around him like live wires. Her sight was distracted, unaware of what was about to happen. It wasn't until the shadow crossed her line of sight alerting her; but it was too late.

PARIAH's fist shattered Lexi's jaw as his right fist struck at the intersection of the mandible and maxilla bones. Blood ruptured from the deep gashes ripped open by her molars and incisors. This time her body registered the assault, responding with a deluge that was on par with the countless stabbing of a thousand knives. Her throat filled with blood and fragmented teeth forcing Lexi to swallow the gelatinous mass. She could feel her body's healing accelerate as the Bloodtox's power waned.

PARIAH prepared to deliver another blow but froze as the aroma of iron tantalized his keen senses. His hearing listened as Lexi's heart as it stammered out of control. The exposed parts of her neck face and hands rippled as the virus grew in strength. PARIAH clamped his mouth over hers, lapping the nectar before it escaped. A narrow tendril stabbed the side of her neck, catching the bits that had evaded the sweeping hungry tongue. His victim struggled against the solid fleshy restraints as the hypodermic like appendage swabbed her trachea with slow hard swipes retrieving the entire bounty. She couldn't scream as the writhing appendix smothered her larynx.

He pulled back but continued licking and gasping for every last drop until his lips were mouthing hers, smothering her chin and mouth in a thick film of frothy crimson and saliva. Lexi forced every molecule of air her lungs would tolerate, thankful she could breathe.

"Well," the intrigue edged his subdued tone. "I was right in my decision."

The pressure inside her throat alleviated as the pointed tendril ripped out of her body and melted into PARIAH's shoulder. The puncture wound was now an angry red welt that was reminiscent of a mosquito bite. Feeding could wait as he had another priority that needed his immediate attention; after all he was still human to a point and human males did harbor certain wants and after all he did want a taste of Mercer experienced. If PARIAH wanted to accomplish his plan she would have to be a more willing participant. The few hard poundings had not made a single chip in her steadfastness.

The searing tendrils effortlessly kept her restrained granting PARIAH the use of his hands.

Lexi blinked and rolled her head to the center apprehensive of what her tormentor held next. Her eyes followed his hands, the same ones that moments before had destroyed her jaw and crushed her windpipe, immediately squirming once they rested on the button and zipper of her cargo pants.

"Get off me!" She raged against the dry slithery restraints but PARIAH summoned a few more to reinforce his victim. "Bastard!"

She was met with the malicious grin and matching eyes as the pop of the brass button was followed the tugging of the zipper. The harsh air of the narrow room made her cry out as her body shuddered knowing what PARIAH wanted.

"Stop! Please!"

Her please were answered with more tentacles shooting out and elevating her lower back off the wall. PARIAH ignored her cries, throwing the boots and pants aside. His hand roughly pinched her newly healed chin, locking her head and forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Like I said before, I have plans for you Alexandra; big plans."

Lexi snarled and spat in PARIAH's face, launching a large glob of hot slimy mucus and earning a sharp smack across her face courtesy of the back of his hand. He dug the heel of his hand into the offensive splotch, wiping it clean from beneath his left eye. Before she could do it again, another tentacle forced its way into her mouth, stifling the anguished howls.

"And not that abomination Mercer or Cross or Randall will stop me."

The tearing cotton flapped against her skin as the flimsy excuse for protection was liberated from her hips. PARIAH's predatory grin was back and wider than before as he admired his handiwork. The flexing of muscle along her inner thighs was hypnotic as the tendrils pulled her legs apart. Peeks of her lower torso showed off a smooth canvas of skin; feminine but fit. Clearly Blacklight had been generous to her or she was naturally svelte. Either way it didn't matter.

PARIAH leaned in closer enough to press his nose to the crook of her shoulder and deeply inhale. The virus percolated beneath his skin, causing the growing bulge in his jeans to turn painful and restrained as it demanded freedom from the rough denim prison. It didn't help he had been privy to some of her most intimate moments with Mercer when he sampled the rich elixir. His blood simmered rushing to his weeping cock, pushing harder against the faded denim as he relived the random fondling, stroking, thrusting, kissing, and cries of pleasure and release.

He was going to enjoy every minute of this.

His lips turned into the burning flesh, lightly kissing and nipping up the length of her neck. She howled furiously even with the tendril obstructing her mouth, refusing to surrender. PARIAH snaked a hand up the tight shirt, gasping at the invisible flames licking his greedy fingers as it cupped the firm but at the same time soft breasts. He felt her body turn rigid then shiver as the harsh fondling turned gentler. It was as if PARIAH was invading her mind, seeking out what delivered her pleasure.

Tears gathered in her eyes, cascading from their feathery landing into the midnight clad shoulder below. Lexi forced her thoughts away from the reptilian tongue sliding up her neck, collecting the salty hints as they rained down. The dry hot hands snaked between their bodies, running along the clenched muscles of her inner thighs until they met at the fleshy folds.

_NO!_

She wailed in her mind as the double digits forced their way inside. A cool dry sensation brushed across the top of her head as a tentacle stroked the soft crown of chocolate. He was patronizing her now?

"You should see how you look," the husky voice was thick with dangerous lust, "Weak, powerless, and no abomination to save you or hear you scream."

The spiteful growl rumbled in her chest which heaved with each rapid breath.

"Even now I can smell him on you. It's disgusting."

_I HOPE YOU CHOKE!_

Lexi felt her rage digging in as the revilement coated PARIAH's tongue. She was breathing rapidly through her nose as she screwed her eyes shut. But it was for naught at the sudden stab of his thumb against her clit forced her eyes open as the pain shot through as though she had been struck by lightning. PARIAH exerted more force on the sensitive gathering, watching her strained cries become stifled by the slender appendage. The choked curses and shrieks only encouraged him, making him change tactics. Lexi felt the pressure alleviate but shifted from torment to something else.

PARIAH slowly turned the tip of his thumb around in slow deliberate circles, stirring the arousal that was suppressed by fear and affliction. Lexi gasped at this change, damning her body for blocking out what her mind was screaming. The soft rubbery caresses along one of her thighs made her eyes go wide with blind panic as every fiber of muscle it stroked evoked a deep quiver. PARIAH willed the limb of biomass from her lips allowing the sweet rush of air in. Lexi gulped hard, feeling her throat and lungs burning with elation as oxygen saturated the surface. It was sweet and euphoric, orgasmic almost as her body was quenched of its thirst.

"You love this…..."

The sudden pressure of his hands across her torso made her heat stammer as the stickiness brushed her bellybutton. It was from her. It was a betrayal.

"Your mind says no but your body tells me yes….."

"You're delusional."

"Perhaps you're the one who is delusional Alexandra. Maybe a demonstration is in order."

His mouth crushed hers in a domineering kiss, prying the defiant mouth apart with the thick muscle of his tongue. Biomass gathered then took shape snaking down around the ones wrapped securely around her thighs and torso before lashing the swollen bud. PARIAH felt the hard snapping of her hips as the tip slithered in her entrance, penetrating the tight walls. Lexi flung her head back, breaking away from his snarling lips as pleasure took over. Her back arched into a perfect half circle, frustrated at the inability to meet the slow deep thrusts. Her lower body constricted as she felt her orgasm drawing near. The invasive pressure curled around the buried jewel, tenderly massaging and manipulating.

"No….." she whimpered and felt the fluttering fan out across her lower body. PARIAH felt it fuck her harder, prolonging the song of her body's treachery. Soft spongy sounds reached his ears as the golden honey coated the lone appendage. The groans were drawn out, rolling along her tongue and lips. She was already broken.

"As I stated," PARIAH recalled the appendage, letting it teasingly glide out leaving her angered and flustered. "Perhaps you are the one who is delusional Alexandra. Your body craved my touch."

Her face was bright red with the stinging needles of crystal rolling down her face. She felt humiliated at that moment. PARIAH had succeeded in drawing out her passion.

"I will kill you," she vowed.

"I'd like to see you attempt that Alexandra," PARIAH was unconcerned. "Given your current, ahem, state, killing me is not in the forefront of your mind."

The quiet sound of a zipper splitting open reignited the terror within. PARIAH shoved his jeans and boxers down, showing off the thick girth of his cock. His mind summoned the black tendrils to withdraw as he wanted to feel her with his hands. Lexi kept her eyes locked on his picking up the salty droplets in the air.

"You're mine," the coldness swept over as PARIAH took her in one hard thrust. Lexi couldn't stop the anguished scream that broke her mouth apart. Her body was so tight as he forced his hips to stay still for just a moment. PARIAH controlled her mouth once again as he slowly rolled his hips up and against her. The feel of her body sealing around him solidified his decision to keep her alive. This was too good for just one time.

Lexi fought back the rising moan as the head of PARIAH's cock continued pummeling her but before her mouth could shut it made its escape. It wasn't supposed to feel good! Her body burned as the thick length stretched her wider. PARIAH had her pinned with the trembling limbs of biomass open and exposed as he ruthlessly pumped his hips, hearing the trembling whimpers flowing across his ears. His pace intensified as the solid strikes continued unabated, making her vision brighten then darken with each hit, pushing her closer to the gathering orgasm. Lexi fought against her body, struggling to silence it only to succumb to the violent tremors that rocked her body. PARIAH sunk his teeth into her shoulder, causing his hapless victim to scream as the crimson spring flowed down the along the greedy tongue. Her memories were rich and deep, absorbed by his DNA, integrating the secrets she long protected.

Lexi was weak and depleted, only staying upright because of the supportive shafts of biomass. Her body was drained, physically and mentally as she heard the fevered grunts and groans of her attacker. PARIAH's neck bulged with the thick cords of tendon, straining the skin and muscle as he pushed his body harder. His hands clawed around her waist as his cock slammed faster and harder creating a map of purple and black that marred her body. The cool stickiness caressed his balls with each violent smack against her.

No, he was not going to let this end.

Tightness gathered like a rising storm, growing harder and hotter until his deep sate moan was proceeded with the invasive rush of thick burning ribbons. The hard thrusts lessened to slow spent rolling as PARIAH pressed their hips together keeping them locked. He pulled his head from her heaving chest, seeing the deep inflicted pain that scarred her features. The defiant eyes were closed as the strong stance had been fractured. One by one the tentacles withdrew but deep whip marks crossed her thighs wrists and neck; a sharp contrast to the fair canvas that was her skin. Strings of white dribbled down her thighs, rolling around and across the lower portions of her ass.

"I think you have had enough," he pried her from the wall leaving an indentation of her back and head. His unnaturally cobalt rings spied the darkening flesh where tentacles had embraced her throat minutes before. The twisted comfort came in the form of hot dry lips smothering the injured flesh that mouthed and suckled slowly to draw out the pleasure derived from her suffering. She craned her neck as far as she could to the right, putting distance between her and his heated stare.

PARIAH lowered their bodies to the floor only concerned with continuing uninterrupted.

"Your body's starved. You need to feed."

He could sense her body was deprived. The Bloodtox lingered in her blood as she had yet to fight against him. Her eyes had rolled back into her head as the trauma of the rape and beating had debilitated his victim, dragging her into unconsciousness. But her blood teased his senses, revealing what she knew about Blackwatch, Blacklight, and importantly the ones responsible for this: Peter Randall and Raymond McMullen. She was the key to the lock. PARIAH sighed and fanned his fingers across her cheek while the malicious grin deepened on his face. She wasn't any good to him tired and in such a pathetic state. He leaned in with lips covering her ear as he sweetly whispered:

"I have a surprise for you Alexandra. It's one you will truly…..savor."

His mouth brushed the lean definition of her jaw before coming to rest on top of her partially split one. The minuscule space filled with thick white mucous then vanished through the waiting passage into the cavern of her mouth. It slid along her silent tongue then trickled down her throat without interruption. He slowly pulled back with a slender ribbon of saliva creating a bond between them but abruptly rushed forward crushing her mouth beneath his one last time. The tiny prickles of electricity surged through his body as he felt the virus, his gift to her, wage battle with the inferior strain.

PARIAH lifted up and off of her still form, leaving the cargo pants and boots in a heap beside her hips. He readjusted his clothing before exiting the tiny room and down the sterile corridor.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
The door made a soft swishing sound as it swung open, streaming light into the darkened room. It was smaller than the one Lexi was being held in but it served its purpose. It was more of a holding area really.

PARIAH hovered in the doorway as the bound figure flopped when blinding flood filled the room. The wrists were bound with simple handcuffs as the ankles were restrained in similar fashion. His victim screamed with a pained high pitch that caused PARIAH to wince and take a step back but just for a minute as the black tendril rushed from his right shoulder, gagging the mouth and tongue.

"That's better."

He tilted his head and offered a condescending smile.

"Do you know why you are here Karen?"

Karen Parker shook her head sending her tears across the room. She wasn't sure how long she had been kept cuffed and in darkness as all she could remember was saying goodnight to the guard at the gate before something make her turn around to see illuminating rings of ice cutting through the shadows.

That was the last thing she recalled.

Now she was seeing the owner of those eyes.

"Karen Parker," PARIAH circled her like a shark stalking its prey. "Scientist at Gentek in New York who was so willing to turn in someone you proclaimed to love just to save yourself. I would say you are a manipulative and underhanded bitch. You were disgusted by what Mercer had become."

The soft rings of brown hardened into orbs of fear at the mention of her former lover's name.

"You didn't see how furious he was upon learning of your deceit; of how you betrayed him to the very people he sought to destroy. I must admit your treachery was well played. To double cross Alex Mercer could be considered foolish."

Karen just screamed despite the tentacle stuffed in her mouth.

"He was coming for you that night but I intervened in a manner of speaking. He simply wanted to kill you. But I have a better means."

The cerulean rings sparkled with malice as his smiled turned darker.

"Mercer wasn't the only one whose rage you earned that day. Someone is very eager to meet you."

The slender appendage jerked from her lips allowing the rush of air to saturate Karen's lungs only to latch across her waist forcing her upright with a hard shake. She literally swallowed with each breath, feeling as if the alveoli were literally on fire. PARIAH reeled her in with ease, taking amusement in observing the pointless struggles carried out. Her heels screeched against the slick tile creating a shallow set of trails in their wake. Her body was rocked by a sharp jolt before coming to a hard stop. The puffs of steamy heat fanned across her face as she came face to face with him. Karen felt her body paralyze below her neck as she felt the invasive glare cut her down.

It was strangely exciting but horrific in the same breath. PARIAH was the immaculate embodiment of Blacklight. He had been born with the virus assimilated within him. As McMullen had told her that day in the lab:

Pariah is a perfect is a perfect rationalization of all non-encoding regions in the genome.

This is what Gentek had been searching for: The Holy Grail of Bioweaponry. The perfect incarnation of Blacklight encapsulated in human form. They had succeeded.

Now she was at the mercy of PARIAH.

Without saying another word, PARIAH turned with Karen still in the grasp of the single whip like extension pulling down the hall. She noticed her skirt and matching jacket were wrinkled and in disarray; a far cry from the flawlessly pressed and creased attire she donned days before. Why was she so concerned over what was superficial? Perhaps it was the mind's way of distracting itself from the inevitable.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
They reached the last door on the right with PARIAH swiftly forcing the door open and entering first. He scanned the room, detecting the invisible thick blanket of sex and semen hugging the floor as his sharp vision spotted the figure sitting in the shadows. Her face was cloaked in the folds of her arms as they rested across her knees. Her heart was racing as the virus continued its campaign, millions of tiny voice screaming in unison for sustenance. It sensed the offering being set forth calling up the icy glare.

_Alexandra…._

_It's time…_

The cool voice was wrapped in silk as it whispered in her ear. PARIAH whipped Karen to the front, bestowing a final mocking sympathetic expression.

"Farewell Karen," he shoved her with restrained force watching the blonde tumble to the floor.

He slammed the door behind him but lingered on the other side. His hands flattened on the frozen surface of the door as he heard Karen pleading with Alexandra for mercy.

"Please…." She grabbed the left leg of the heavy cargo pants. "Please don't…."

Lexi's upper lip curled into a hateful snarl as she fisted the mop of unruly blonde lifting Karen to her feet. Her hair was pulled to the brink of ripping from her scalp causing her to use her legs for support. Lexi felt the virus pulsating through her veins, encouraging her on. It demanded blood.

"I am going to enjoy this….."

Her tears streamed like a river as Karen watched the stunning blue shift to hellish red.

"I don't know what he saw in you. All I see is a selfish self preserving bitch."

"P-Please…." She stammered.

"You hated him!" Lexi bellowed at the top of her lungs. The unbridled hatred rattled Karen's body. "You reviled him!"

How did she know? How did this woman know? It was as though she could read her deepest most intimate thoughts.

"Infected…."

"No," Lexi got in Karen's pale trembling face. "He gave me a gift."

Lexi's head tilted back and forth as the virus's howls grew louder and stronger. She was wasting time by letting this pathetic excuse of organic matter breath as long as she had.

Karen hiccup and wept as her words fell flat. Lexi snapped her wrist pulling her head back with such force it almost snapped from her neck. No, she couldn't do that. A living sacrifice is what will sate the virus. The blonde closed her eyes as the surgical style cuts broke the skin across her chest in the same manner a food connoisseur dissected a rare steak. Her pained scream deafened both women's ears but Lexi simply resolved the problem by stuffing a tentacle down her throat. Its brothers joined in with feverish glee as the dying woman's body was skewered. Fresh tissue blood and DNA absorbed into the rubbery appendages which ignited the frenzy.

Blood splattered the boots and pants as the virus assumed control, consuming the hapless sacrifice. Arms and legs snapped and ripped skin apart as the warm organic matter was greedily digested every bit, mindful to not let a single morsel pass by. Chunks of muscle and flecks of bone glided down her cheeks and neck but were quickly swept up with a single tentacle. The sweet pale throat was shredded open like beef, allowing another tentacle to feast upon the deluge. Blood seeped through pore and orifice cleaning her face of the evidence as the overpriced heels vanished in a wall of bone teeth and lips. The only hint of the woman who was once there was the splattering of blood across the walls and floor.

Lexi took a deep breath as she studied the aftermath of her feeding. It looked like a fucking crime scene with all the blood that painted her surroundings. She felt her knees quake then buckle bringing her hard to the tile. Her kneecaps cracked but the virus rushed to mend the damage. Her face scrunched up in deep seated affliction as Karen's memories swirled in her mind.

_Alex for what it's worth I'm sorry it had to play out like this…._

_Karen let me help you….We're all in very deep here. There's only one way out: cooperation. If you assist us you're free and clear. A ticket to anywhere you want and a top-level assignment. If you don't…There's nothing I can do for you. Listen Karen, whatever they are now, he is not the man you knew; he's something else. Look at what he did to Dr. Koch!_

_Lexi screamed and clawed the sides of her head as she felt another barrage of memories._

_I thought you were dead!_

_I should be…._

_Who is this?_

_This is Lexi…._

_Lexi? As in Dr. Alexandra Koch?_

_Yeah that's me. You have problem with that?_

_N-No….It's just…_

_Why don't you just say what's on your mind….KAREN!_

That night she had first laid eyes on the backstabbing blonde. She had sensed it then and was proven right when Cross had found them. But just as fast as that materialized it was ripped from her sight as another scene played out.

_Yes I understand. Koch doesn't trust me. I heard her tell him she didn't. He doesn't want to believe her but he's wavering. She won't leave his side. Well I suppose this would work in our favor as it will be easier to contain both. Yes of course they are retrieving the genetic material. I will report back soon._

_Lexi began pounding the floor as the burning blades stabbed her brain and behind her eyes. This consumption was particularly painful for her. Most weren't as stressful for her mind and body but this one was bordering on excruciating._

"Shhhh," PARIAH was suddenly by her side. "Just relax," he pulled against his chest with her back pressed into him. The first step was now complete. His strain streamed in her veins and Karen Parker was now a part of her. Everything he would need to know was encased inside that head. Like his mother before him, PARIAH would now carry on what she had started.

"The time for waiting is over," he sighed into shoulder.


	3. Frenemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Cross realize they have to work together.....

Alex groaned as the distant voice continued calling out.

"Mercer….Wake up!"

A sharp smack across his face resulted in an involuntary grimace.

"Wake up Princess!"

A second equally hard sting graced the opposite side of his face. This time Alex's eyes shot open before the hand or voice could act for a third time. His body stirred and tingled as his upper body became upright with the hood falling behind his head revealing the mess of dark sepia locks. Silver blue narrowed in annoyance as they rested on the one who had been slapping and insulting him.

Immediately his arm morphed into the deadly blade as Robert Cross stood with arms crossed over his chest and an arrogant smirk on his lips. But that wasn't Cross. It was the Supreme Hunter wearing Cross. Doctor Bradley Raglan stood a few feet away with an indifferent expression. What the fuck was going on?

"Easy there Lover Boy," the Hunter deflected the virus's attack and shoved him back into the gurney he had been on. It spun around striking Alex in the middle and lower parts of his back. "I'm the one who saved your sorry ass back there! You should be thanking me!"

"You…." He growled in disbelief. "No…..I don't believe it."

"I'm afraid he's right Alex," Ragland spoke up for the Hunter though he didn't disguise his contempt. "He's the one who brought you here though I don't understand precisely what is going on."

"Yeah so be grateful. I could've left you there. What with the Hunters and the Blackwatch soldiers crawling all over you were royally fucked."

Alex said nothing as he tugged the hood back over his head and face.

"Where is she?"

"How about if your friend here tells you," Ragland gestured to "Cross."

His nemesis straightened up and collapsed the powerful hands behind its back before standing at ease in front of Mercer and Ragland. For a split second Mercer thought he was looking at the real Robert Cross but the small shift in the eyes from brown to black with red webbing rebuked his lapse in reality.

"PARIAH made a break from Gentek approximately 12 hours ago. He had Alexandra with him."

The seriousness in the creature's tone made Alex take a second look at his enemy. He wondered if it was drawing from Cross's memories emotions and mannerisms.

"Do you know where they were headed?" He felt his patience fading. The longer they stayed in the morgue the further away PARIAH would be and that meant the chances of finding Lexi and stopping the bastard would slip through their fingers. Silently he cursed the human emotions that simmered in his veins, making him feel weak and vulnerable before his enemy. The same enemy that saved his ass from becoming a science experiment for Gentek. Being in the same room with the Hunter was rapidly turning tense.

"Last known sighting was in the center of the Red Zone Midtown Manhattan but contact was lost. Right now no one knows where PARIAH is heading let alone hiding. We don't even know how he got on Manhattan Island in the first place! It's locked down for chrissakes! Besides, what the Hell do I look like Mercer? A fucking psychic?"

_Jesus he even sounds like Cross….._

Alex bitterly thought. It was so eerie how the Hunter could pass for the Captain. It had succeeding in fooling Alex and Lexi once before, leading them on under the guise of taking them to Randall and McMullen then show its real agenda when it nearly killed Lexi on the U.S.S. Ronald Regan. Alex did have to admit it had balls for showing its face after what it did. He should have killed it then.

"I should kill you right here."

The Hunter sneered as his muscles tensed like springs beneath the heavy uniform and armaments. His body lurched forward with the stamina of a lion, slamming Alex flat against the solid tile. The virus felt the air purging from his lungs as his back smacked the checkered squares. It took one massive hand to keep the smaller one in place as he leaned down touching nose to nose with the smaller man. The hot puffs of steamy breath dampened his skin as the Hunter breathed down his face and neck.

"Do that and you lose any chance of finding Alexandra."

"What makes you think I need you?"

"I carry Cross's memories which means I know more than you do…Mercer."

The Hunter was right. It knew what Cross knew meaning more insight into Blackwatch and Fort Detrick; more specifically its weaknesses and strengths.

"Fucker," Alex muttered under his breath. The Hunter cast an arrogant grin knowing it had won.

"Admit it Mercer, you need me. You won't survive against PARIAH and you know it. He'll be wearing your spine for a scarf."

Alex narrowed his eyes further saying nothing as he leaned against the bottom of the exam table. He wasn't going to outwardly admit to anyone he was wrong or needed help, especially a fucking Supreme Hunter!

"Alex," Ragland cleared his throat. "You know that he or it or whatever he wants to be called is right."

"Even the good doctor's come to his senses Mercer. Maybe you should listen."

The Hunter backed away, putting distance between him and the virus allowing for the latter to get to his feet. Mercer rounded the solid steel slab, resting his hands hips' width apart along the sharp edge. His mind calculating his next move with another move then a second as his steel blue glare burned into the Hunter's. McMullen was right: He was a lateral thinker; plans within plans.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," the Hunter waved a finger back and forth.

"Why are you here? What do you have to gain from finding PARIAH?"

The Hunter sighed allowing his broad shoulders to drop eliminating the bundled tension in his human guise's shoulders and mid neck. Was this guy that dense or just that fucking cantankerous all around?

"PARIAH is everyone's problem Mercer even mine."

"Too bad for you," the virus snickered. "It couldn't have happened to a nicer person."

"Damn it Mercer!" The Hunter hollered in Cross's voice causing the virus freeze and take notice. "PARIAH wants to pick up where his mother left off. He wants to spread Blacklight! He's using Alexandra to instigate an outbreak outside of Manhattan Island!"

"How do you know that?" The mention of his lover made his skin ripple sending waves along the black jacket and hood then down the worn faded denim before dispensing at the tips of the boots.

"Jesus Mercer have you learned anything about Greene? When you decided to pull a PETA and set her free that was the one thing dominating the hollow space inside her head! It's what viruses do! They seek out a new host and replicate!"

"I know how viruses work Cross!" Mercer screamed back. His arms morphed into the efficient claws of a lesser hunter but Ragland intervened before either side could attack. His marine green clad arms extended on either side of his body in a show of frustration. His eyes were set ablaze in anger at both abnormalities making each take pause.

"Stop this right now! PARIAH is a threat to us all! If he gets off Manhattan it won't matter who's right or wrong because there won't be anyone left!"

Alex snarled over Ragland at the Hunter who simply curled and uncurled his fists.

"The doc's right," the Hunter spoke up in a quiet but even voice. "We need to stop PARIAH."

"And when we do, I'm going to kill you," Alex finished.

"You'll get your chance Mercer," the Hunter scoffed at his foe. "If PARIAH is stopped."

"Since you seem to know it all, where do you suggest we start?" The virus challenged the Hunter.

"We need access inside there," the Hunter shot a rigid finger at the military installation. "The only one with the code is the commander."

"Why can't you get us in?" A lingering undertone of amusement twisted Alex's tongue.

"Because Randall became paranoid after the Regan incident which included keeping me or rather Cross in the dark. Since Cross had made contact with you Randall became convinced he was compromised. I suppose you could say he was right."

Mercer got the feeling the Hunter was holding back. He watched as the dry thin lips began to split when the Hunter spoke.

"I mean Cross and Alexandra knew one another prior to the outbreak and now she's infected…."

The words tapered off as the arrogant smirk returned. Mercer glared from beneath the heavy hood. Why had Lexi not mentioned this rather important detail? What was she keeping from him and why? Well the son of a bitch to his left was about to start talking.

"To Randall, Alexandra is a liability now. Because of her working knowledge of Blacklight, Blackwatch, and Fort Detrick, Randall wants her body on a cold slab."

"What do you mean by she and Cross knew one another?"

"Of course," the Hunter rolled his eyes. "You think they fucked. You're a possessive bastard Mercer you know that?"

"Did they?" Alex knew it wasn't the time but he wanted to know. He had to know.

"No…" The Hunter drawled his response while observing its effect on the virus. The tick in his brow lightened slightly but he knew Mercer doubted his honesty. "But Cross did have a few..." a short smack of the lips interrupted his speech. A lusty haze fell like curtains over the rich dark rings as he concluded, "Thoughts about her. He couldn't but help to wonder what it would've been like bending her over that heavy oak desk in her isolated office….."

"ENOUGH!" Mercer lunged at the Hunter, sickened by the twisted fantasy that was nestled in Cross's mind. But the heated need that had illuminated the thing's face only enraged the virus even further. The Hunter watched as Mercer reacted exactly as predicted: In a heated jealous rage.

_Typical…._

The Hunter sidestepped the oncoming assault but jutted his arm out clothes lining the virus. The charge died as fast as it started. The moment of amusement was done and it was time to return to business once again.

"For a known killer, monster, and terrorist your actions are more like that of a hormonal crazed teenager."

Mercer coughed and rubbed his throat. His Adam's apple was sore but it would heal. The residual ties to the real Alex Mercer had bled into his mind yet again. But was it really from the man he whose identity he claimed or perhaps something else had transpired. Lexi had been human, living and breathing, when he infected her but he, rather Alex Mercer, had died and Blacklight had possessed the dying cells.

How is it possible? I'm not supposed to feel…..like that…

It had felt right when he consumed those who were connected to Blackwatch and Gentek. But one second to permit his mind to imagine the petite brunette with those penetrative sapphires…..

"Mercer!" The Hunter shouted an inch from his ear. "Quit daydreaming!"

Alex pushed off the roof then back on his feet. He narrowed his vision to the patrol at the gate, searching for the commander of the base.

"So what's the plan?" He didn't take his eyes off the unit on the street.

"One consumes the commander and the other sabotages the viral detectors."

"What is it we're going after?"

"This base is the staging area for Blackwatch. All of the soldiers and firepower leave from here." The Hunter waved his hand expertly, pointing out the areas of storage, personnel, and firepower. Mercer was beginning to see his brash decision to try and kill him at the morgue would've been a bad move.

"The logistics unit also operates here. If we're going to take on PARIAH we need to know what they know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mercer cast a sideways look at the Hunter.

"Blackwatch was working on a new weapon. When you and Cross last collided he got a sample of your blood which held the antivirus your own body created."

"How does that tie in to Lexi and PARIAH?"

"Don't know," his foe shrugged. "With Blackwatch their movements are non-existent which is why we need to infiltrate the base. This was something Cross was unaware of."

Alex simply snorted, not surprised by this. From what little pieces and memories he had recovered, along with the memories of the consumed, the virus had learned about Hope, Idaho. It was the first of Blackwatch's experiments. Lexi had filled him in about Springfield, a town in subterranean Antarctica that housed Russian scientists, defectors, prisoners of war, KGB agents and their families. Another one of Blackwatch's callous manifestations that materialized as the Redlight Virus that led to future encounters with Captain Robert Cross.

_There were others Alex…Blackwatch has more blood on their hands than Lady fucking MacBeth!_

There it was again!

The virus swallowed down the lump swelling in his throat. Ever since PARIAH vanished with Lexi, Alex had felt off. It was as though a piece of him was lost when she was taken. He wasn't sure how to comprehend or attempt to interpret it. He was a virus! Viruses didn't feel! Viruses were inhuman; dead and immune to the weaknesses humans labeled as emotions.

"I don't remember much," he reluctantly confided in the Hunter. "I know it was Mercer who ignited the first outbreak. I can't grip his reasons for it but it was unforgivable."

"I would argue otherwise," the Hunter begged to differ.

"Yeah because your sorry ass wouldn't be standing here. Robert Cross would still be alive."

"And Alexandra would never have set foot on Manhattan Island. Admit it Mercer, a part of you is thrilled about the nightmare he created when that one vial was crushed on the platform of Penn Station."

Mercer crumpled over in pain as the name of the station rolled upon the creature's lips and shattered his mind like a hammer against glass.

_The agents cornered him on the platform. In his hand was his 'insurance': A vial of Blacklight smuggled through quarantine and out into an unsuspecting world._

_"Just surrender the vial Dr. Mercer," the agent waved his fingers inward towards his expectant palm._

_The panicked face of the Gentek scientist scanned the threads of humanity passing through like mindless ants. In a moment of pure hatred his hand raised up then thrusted down releasing the vial from its living enclave. The soldiers around the agent opened fire, ripping Alex Mercer's chest open with hollow point bullets. His heart pounded furiously in the approaching throes of Death, pumping blood out drained from his face as it pulsated from the core and onto the filthy infested ground below._

_The shards of glass pierced the skin, introducing Blacklight to its new home. The fibers and cells were warm and embracing, providing a new canvas for the virus to create new life upon. Yes it would thrive inside this dying shell, breathing into the quieting limbs and organs a new purpose._

"Even now they continue to plague you."

The Hunter was circling around the fallen virus.

"Certain trigger words or names bring you to your knees leaving you at the mercy of Mercer's or any other individual's memories. You're not so tough."

"Damn you," Alex gripped his skull tighter as the blinding bolts continued stabbing at the back of his eyes and brain. "You knew this would happen."

"It's not my fault you can't control it."

"I'm done dealing with you," Alex shot up and stomped towards the ledge. "Fuck you and your knowledge. I'm getting Lexi back so get the Hell out of my way."

"Go right ahead and try," the Hunter stepped aside. "But you might want to reconsider your plan."

"I'm done listening to you!"

"Fine," the creature shrugged in all too human fashion. "And when they pump you full of whatever the fuck it is they have in there, who's going to save your sorry ass? This isn't Gentek Mercer. You of all people should know Blackwatch operates outside the law."

Mercer clenched his fists knowing the bastard held a grain of truth. Blackwatch was above the government. They operated how they wanted when they wanted and they didn't have to answer to anyone. He or rather Dr. Alexander Mercer had learned that truth the hard way.

"Alright," he drawled his answer feeling as if it was like taking Bloodtox in a syringe and plunging it straight into his heart. The virus loathed opening himself like that. He was always in control and letting just one drop escape his cold demeanor was more than he could stand.

"For once just swallow your fucking pride Mercer," the Hunter channeled Cross. "You wanna know something?"

"Now what? You're gonna tell me another one of Cross's dirty fantasies?"

The Hunter's chest rumbled with a deep chuckle.

"No," the Hunter peered over the ledge, calculating his plan. His posture was rigid as he rested a hand on the leg that was elevated on the concrete brick. The gloved fingers started to drum along the knee cap, a sign of anxiousness in some humans. Mercer could feel his heart quicken in pace as the Hunter drew a deep breath. What the Hell was he waiting for?

"Tell me damn it!"

"Cross….." The Hunter felt his tongue fall dead in his mouth. He knew Mercer was going to react rather badly to his looming confession. "Cross personally asked for Alexandra."

"What?"

"When Blackwatch learned about what happened, Cross put in a request to Randall for Alexandra to accompany him in locating you."

"Why didn't she tell me….." The virus jerked his head away, feeling that aforementioned syringe thrusting into his chest.

"Listen Mercer," the Hunter felt Cross's persona breaking through as he permitted the Captain to speak. "Alexandra wanted to tell you but when she saw how much you hated me she feared you would turn on her or worse. She genuinely cares about you. I care about her even though….."

The Hunter silenced Cross resuming control of its body.

"Now you know." Poor bastard….

"Why did Cross want her?"

"Because of her working knowledge and expertise. Alexandra was granted access to Redlight and Carnival at Fort Detrick. She was part of a team working to create an antivirus for both. Cross was impressed with her work and saw something of value."

"Cross was going to use her to get to me."

"Well not exactly," the Hunter brushed a hand over his face. "Alexandra was to help capture you and then she would lead the team that would find out what made you tick."

"Until I got to her."

"Cross was pretty pissed off that night. He tracked you down but you were smarter and faster. His guilt is running hard and strong inside of me. Jesus Mercer, you really fucked with his mind."

Mercer had not heard the Hunter's words as his mind was shut out. Cross had been responsible for bringing her here. No, he had been responsible as it was Mercer's dying act to unleash Hell onto Manhattan.

"No," he whispered and shook his head. The hood flopped back and forth against his cheeks. "I can't….."

"You can't what Mercer?" The Hunter remained stiff like a statue, never shifting or altering his position.

"I can't just leave her."

"You shouldn't be angry at her," Cross surfaced once again. "Alexandra wanted to protect you. She knew what was going to happen if Blackwatch and Gentek succeeded in subduing you and in her eyes it couldn't happen."

"She was protecting me?"

"Are you deaf Mercer? Alexandra cares about you! Are you fucking dense? Or are you just that cold and bottled with hatred that you can't see what's right in front of you?"

"What do you get out of this?" The virus forced his lungs to expand then collapse.

"I like being alive," the Hunter cracked a half smirk.

"Fair enough," Mercer nodded curtly.

"Mercer," the Hunter shot out his hand, crushing it around his bicep, cracking bone under the excruciating hold. "Don't hate her."

"I don't," he spoke with honesty. "I just want her back."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************

Lexi stirred and attempted to stretch her arms only to have solid resistance meet her actions.

"Let me go," her speech slurred.

"You are in no position to make demands."

PARIAH constricted his arms tighter around her smaller body. "Your body has endured a harsh ordeal. Consuming Karen Parker took a significant toll."

"Why?"

"I saw into your memories Alexandra," he whispered with a husky tone. "You hated every part of her. You knew she wasn't to be trusted. You frightened her. She fought you to the very end."

"Bitch," Lexi sputtered.

"Now now Alexandra, you won."

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't."

He lightly chuckled forcing her back to bounce against his chest.

"We will be leaving this place soon, you and I."

"You can't," she protested feebly. "The island is locked down. Blackwatch is shooting civilians."

"You greatly underestimate me Alexandra."

She flinched at the slender fingers running lazily through her hair. His very presence made her want to vomit.

"I know of Blackwatch's contingency plans and the contingency plans to those and well you know how it goes."

"You consumed them."

"Not all of them, just ones that wouldn't be missed too greatly. They knew a surprising amount given their positions. We can't have Randall or any other one of those imbeciles aware of our intentions now can we?"

He tugged her down until they were sideways. Lexi realized they were on top of a mattress or bed as the cold was absent from her flesh. She forced her sticky eyes open and licked her lips finding they were dry. But something was captured on the tip of her tongue. It burned like acid, peeling away the delicate layer of cells and tissue. She scraped her tongue between her teeth but did nothing to quell the fire as it intensified.

"What did you do to me?"

"Consider it a little insurance," PARIAH ceased the long strokes and turned to her cheek. "Right now your body's biology is evolving yet again. My strain of Blacklight now floods your veins."

"Bastard!"

Lexi shrieked at the pushing blade piercing her back. PARIAH twisted his wrist a quarter turn to the right, ripping the wound into a deeper chasm. Blood streamed down her back with ease, offering a rich tribute of crimson for which PARIAH greedily lapped. Lexi couldn't move as she was paralyzed from the neck down. Was PARIAH doing this to her? Was he commanding the virus to freeze every signal and reception on a cellular level?

His tongue tunneled through the wound, refusing to let it heal. The cells battled against the invading muscle but it won out, keeping the river flowing into the cavern of his waiting mouth. Her blood was a powerful drug; his heroin. His eyes fluttered shut as his mouth latched harder on her back.

PARIAH was a parasite in Lexi's mind. He fed from her when he wished, reliving the very private moments of her life. The tiny moans that bubbled in his throat drew the deep grimace across her face. Wet sloppy smacks of his mouth and tongue sickening her even further. It was like a leech feeding off her. The acidic froth of his saliva burned like acid against the raw battered flesh but PARIAH was lost in ecstasy. Lexi was trapped in Hell.

As he continued gorging, the visions danced with beautiful rhythm, inviting PARIAH in to the modest office at the end of the cold sterile corridor.

_The rapping on the door made Alexandra pull her attention from the files strewn chaotically about her desk. Now who the Hell was deciding to drop in?_

_"It's open," her attempt to mask her irritation fell flat as the knob twisted then clicked followed by the melodramatic groaning of the solid steel door._

_Her eyes slid to the impressive boots then let her gaze climb up, taking in the black and grey camouflage pants. The conventional military didn't have black and grey. Still her eyes continued their upward trek, catching the identical jacket that concealed what appeared to be a taut narrow waist. The shoulders were broad and strong but then it didn't take a genius to reach that deduction._

_The thick collar blocked the thick neck that connected the powerful frame to the chiseled jaw, steel rings that passed for eyes and dark hair with a white streak slicing at a slight angle along the top. It looked out of place but the longer she stared the more it fit her unsolicited visitor. Her thoughts wandered, noticing the handsome traces of youth that were etched in the older mature features. Probably got more ass than a toilet seat in his prime._

_"Can I help you?" She raised an eyebrow._

_"Doctor Alexandra Koch," the man's tone screamed no demanded attention._

_"That's what the plate on the desk says," she straightened up and rounded the desk. Her visitor noticed the Naval attire: tan skirt and short sleeved button up shirt. Two strands of ribbons stood proudly on her chest. He could see that she had seen action in Afghanistan and Iraq as each campaign's ribbons joined a notable National Defense Service ribbon on the bottom tier. This woman had seen action. He knew he had chosen right._

_"I'm Captain Robert Cross," Cross introduced himself. He extended a paw like hand out towards her which was wrapped with a smaller feminine hand. It was pathetic how it partially covered his. She noticed how his skin appeared to be burning wherever they touched._

_"What can I do for you Captain? You're not one of the normal naval twats that get their cheap thrill by annoying me."_

_"I'm here because of this," In his other hand was a manila envelope that had been undetected. She plucked the thick offering from his hand and returned to her desk. His eyes caught sight of the definition in her calves then traced them up to where hamstring vanished under tan. His mind wandered, musing as to what the rest of her looked like. She was in good physical shape from what he could gather. Good, because he didn't want her dragging him down. Cross observed her from the door as she began to examine the files, memos, and reports. He watched her face darken as she reached the final pages of the report._

_"Shit…" She dropped to her seat feeling nauseous all over._

_"Your work with Redlight and Carnival is what we need Dr. Koch. Blackwatch will arrange for your transportation to New York City where you will work with and report to me."_

_"Uh no," she shook her head. "Messing with that shit is like playing with a nuclear bomb."_

_"You have no choice Dr. Koch. You're on the next flight out with me. You have 5 hours to pack and report to Detrick where we will be transported to New York."_

_"Listen, Captain Cross," she slammed her palms against the piles causing a few to ruffle and flutter. "I don't take orders from anyone. I am content working in my Bio Level 4 lab with Ebola and Marburg. You can see your own way out."_

_"I don't think you understand," Cross took two steps inside._

_"I do actually. I told Blackwatch to take their virus and shove it up their fucking asses. Do you have any idea what the Hell they dabble in? And this guy," she slapped the back of her hand across the image of Alex Mercer, "Is Blackwatch's problem not mine."_

_"That 'guy' is infected with Blacklight," Cross dared to take another set of steps. "He isn't just Blackwatch's problem; he's a national security threat which makes him your problem."_

_Dr. Koch narrowed her eyes at Cross, refusing to be pushed around by him._

_"You know your viruses Doctor. I know about your work in Russia and in Israel. You're not a saint Doctor Koch."_

_"I never said I was," she snorted. "But I'm working to atone for my sins Captain."_

_"Then consider this part of that atonement."_

_Cross turned on his heels and strode through the door. His posture was tall and rigid causing her to take notice at the massive frame before he paused and glanced over his shoulder. Her face ignited into a deep blush that crept along her neck and over her cheeks and forehead. The room grew hot rather quickly and she wished the air would kick on overhead. Great, she had been caught checking out a guy that was old enough to possibly be her father!_

_"Five hours," he quipped then turned around the corner. If Cross had caught the red tinge to her skin he remained silent about the matter._

_Doctor Koch seethed but begrudgingly grabbed her faithful rucksack that went wherever she traveled. The brown bag with two front pockets had patches of her old unit, the Navy, Kansas State University, her alma matter, and ironically the Statue of Liberty._

_Sighing, she stuffed the files, notes, and her laptop then slung it across her shoulder before hiking out in the reviled heels._

PARIAH pulled back allowing the virus to mend the fractured cells. He had seen enough. The pinpoint gaps filled in for that chapter of Alexandra's life. He had found amusement in her banter with Cross. But for now he had seen enough. There was something else he needed.

His eyes lowered shut, summoning the memories of PFC Timothy Lamons.

_"Private what kinds of situations are these…things suited for?"_

_"They've been trained specifically to counteract viral targets. They are highly mobile, super strong, resilient, and capable of going toe to toe with even the strongest Infected."_

_"Close combat?"_

_"It's what they're made for Sir."_

_Randall grinned at Lamons' report. These super soldiers were the perfect instrument to subdue and confine ZEUS and HERA._

"They call you Hera? Interesting," PARIAH snickered. "The all powerful queen of the gods. It's fitting."

He nuzzled his head along her neck, sated after his feast. His searing lips lightly brushed over the nape of Lexi's neck before briefly lifting up then coming back down in the center of the slender patch of skin.

So Randall was going to dispatch his abominations in the hopes they would succeed where Alexandra and Cross failed. They can try but it will lead to further failure and defeat for the arrogant bastard Randall. Mother would've been proud of him.


	4. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercer meet Cross & Lexi

**Fort Detrick, Maryland….**

**Day 1…..Infection confirmed…..**

"Doctor Koch," Cross hollered out upon catching sight of the petite woman walking along the tarmac. She was now dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, matching cargo pants, and military issue steel toe combat boots. Her id card dangled from her right hip but lightly bounced with each stride. Her eyes were shielded by midnight colored shades, preventing Cross from reading her mood. She carried a duffel bag diagonal across her back with a tan messenger bag that seemed out of place on her.

"Captain Cross," she curtly greeted the older man then stepped inside the cargo plane. Okay so she wasn't thrilled but tough shit. She was needed.

Lexi scanned the rows of Blackwatch soldiers and scientists already seated and buckled in. Damn it, she wanted to sit in the back away from everyone else. She loathed sitting around the arrogant bastards who consistently talk down about her behind back, thinking she didn't hear it.

_I mean she doesn't even listen to protocol!_

_Have you heard what happened this time?_

_She thinks she is better than us!_

_You know she won't be missed if she gets her ass blown away in Baghdad!_

_What's wrong with her? She always sits alone and doesn't talk to anyone? She too good to be around us?_

_I heard she was institutionalized as a teenager….._

_Yeah well I was told no one else would take her because of her mental problems…._

_Great! So now we have to deal with her? Ugh….._

Throwing her bag into the back area, she made certain the two scientists sitting on either side of the aisle were the recipients of an "accidental" swing of the solid duffel. Both men muttered the word bitch beneath their breaths as she hoisted her bag into the shipping bin then locked it down. Just then Captain Cross entered the main cabin area.

"Good evening," he stood with feet hips' width apart and hands collapsed behind his back. The harsh brown locked with unimpressed sapphire but Lexi could care less about it.

"We have confirmation that Blacklight was detected on Manhattan Island less than 24 hours ago. We are to go in, cordon off the areas of infection and stop the virus from spreading further. The United States Marine Corps is already established a presence on the Island with base operations being set up at Battery Park. Our chief suspect is one Doctor Alexander J. Mercer. Our orders are clear: Track him down and eliminate the threat while the scientists gather samples and information on the virus."

Lexi dropped into a seat in the front, the last one in the corner. It was better than being in the center of the viper's nest that was a few seats behind her. Let the old goats and cock suckers cackle like gossiping old women. They were just pissed because she got into the hot zones and they didn't. They hated her because she was one of the few that worked with Redlight and Carnival which to some of her so called colleagues was insulting. Well they could fuck off for all she cared. She was damn good at what she did and perhaps being here wasn't such a bad thing. Watching them grumble and bitch was rather entertaining and rewarding in its own right.

"Doctor Koch," Captain Cross took the seat beside her.

"And to what do I owe the honor of your presence Captain?" She wasn't attempting to be rude but had hoped to catch a short nap before arriving in the New York Hot Zone.

"I wished to discuss things with you."

"Here? With them?" She hissed with the venom of a thousand spitting cobras while hitching a thumb at the personnel behind them not caring if they heard her or not.

"It can't wait," he slipped a file folder into her hands. On the outside was the Blackwatch insignia. Lexi was unfortunately rather familiar with the emblem. "Martial law has been declared on the island but reports of infected Marines are surfacing and pockets of infection are emerging in the central area of Manhattan."

"He's wasting no time," she reviewed the classified memos and reports. "This makes Ebola look like a cold."

"Blackwatch is setting up Red Crown at Battery Park. We'll be briefed by General Randall once we arrive."

"Have there been any reports outside of the quarantine area?"

"No," Cross shook his head thankfully. "Anyone attempting to get out has been rerouted back to Manhattan."

"How is it you intend to keep this from going any further than it already has? I know Blackwatch's protocols Captain."

"Anyone moving through the area will be detained Doctor."

"That's not very reassuring," she snorted sarcastically. "As I stated, I know Blackwatch's protocols. If anyone is infected they're more than just detained. The Marines are fodder for whatever's out there and they take the blame when shit goes down."

"You mean like what happened in that village in Northern Afghanistan?"

Cross watched as the doctor's hands trembled and crumpled the parts of the files she gripped. She slowly lifted her chin up, showing the cold fire ignited in her eyes. Her jaw clenched tightly as she narrowed the burning flames of cerulean into narrow daggers of ice. Her breathing went still as her teeth gritted behind the pursed lips.

"You were not there."

"But you were the lead for that."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you calling up demons that I struggled to lock away? I told you I am atoning for what I did."

"And the antivirus for Redlight and Carnival had shown promise yes I read the report. But it did little for the villagers."

"If you're trying to goad me Captain Cross it's not going to work. I have heard this same bullshit rhetoric from those assholes back at Detrick. You're simply beating a dead virus in this case. Blackwatch made certain it never left the boundaries of the valley."

"Doctor Koch, your willingness to be a hero or whatever you wish to call it is just a façade. I know what you really did; I know that you held no remorse or compassion. That's why you're here. That's why Blackwatch agreed to with your superiors to make you part of the team."

"Fuck you," she spat.

Lexi shoved the files forcefully into her bag then dropped it at her feet. Cross didn't even know her and here he was with the balls to drag up Afghanistan. If she wasn't strapped in to her seat…..

"So do I get to work with my loving comrades or do I get to be attached to your hip?"

"You're with me," Cross couldn't but help to smirk.

"Oh lucky me."

"If also I remember correctly you nailed the firearms and sniper courses. Tell me, why is it you weren't promoted?"

"Because I don't have a dick," she said with a humorless smile.

Cross was momentarily taken aback by the mouth on Doctor Koch. For a petite looker she sure had the mouth of a Marine.

"What else can you tell me about our upcoming field trip? Do you have to hold my hand or can I walk alongside you like a big girl?"

"I can assure you Doctor Koch that it won't be necessary to hold your hand."

He glanced over to see her retrieving a notebook from her bag. She straightened in her seat granting the captain an accommodating view of the swells of her breasts. He guessed they were a B which was perfect in his opinion. Her ass looked great in the cargo pants as Cross had stolen a glance as she entered the plane earlier. The tight fitting shirt also teased of smooth abs and sculpted arms with equally carved shoulders. For small stature she wasn't one to put up with anyone's bullshit that was for sure. Cross had read her file and seen that there were some behavioral problems in high school but the discovery of the microscopic world had tamed the out of control teen. She had accelerated in science, attaining her Bachelor's of Science and Master's degrees in biochemistry and microbiology respectively through Kansas State University before joining the Navy and seeing action overseas. Upon returning to the United States she had earned her Ph D. in virology through Rochester. Randall had caught wind of her service and saw an opportunity though he had not shared his reasoning with Cross or any other commanding staff. But the captain harbored his own suspicions and theories.

Her commanders had nothing but praise for her work ethic though she didn't play well with some of the sea bees in her unit. There was a reprimand for punching a male seaman in the nose but that was after crushing her knee into his dick. Discipline had been swift and short. Apparently it had been a very simple misunderstanding on the part of the unfortunate male but that show of violence had made the others keep their distance from the angry brunette. It was better that way.

"So I take it the antivirus that I have been working on will be called upon for use?"

"The hope is that a combined blend of the original Blacklight and your samples will subdue Mercer long enough to contain him."

"You really think it will be that easy for us to just walk right up and stab him with a needle? Captain we are both intelligent rational thinking human beings and if was that simple would we be involved or rather would the Boy Scouts back there have been called up?"

Her hand waved over the arm rest towards the soldiers and scientists. A few just glared while others ignored her.

"Doctor Koch," the captain spoke in a lower softer tone. "I can see you don't like me but that's tough shit."

"I never said I didn't like you Captain Cross," she slipped the reading glasses over the bridge of her nose as this time a thin smile crossed her lips. Lexi figured since her seat mate was going to prevent any meaningful slumber it was best to make the most of her time.

"I imagine it's you who doesn't like me."

"I never said I didn't like you Doctor Koch," he mimicked her words with an equally knowing smirk. His eyes strayed across the black top yet again as the restrained breasts lightly heaved with each breath. Had he been 20 years younger…..

Wait, maybe after this clusterfuck was over she might….

There was no ring or pale shadow where one would normally sit. She had not mentioned a husband or boyfriend yet he got the impression she was content without that baggage.

Shaking out the dirty images attempting to gather in his mind, Cross instead forced the direction of his stare on the news story Dr. Koch was reading.

"Shit," she muttered. "The media's gotten wind of it."

"What was originally thought to be a chemical spill is now confirmed as a biological attack on the city. The main suspect has been confirmed as Doctor Alex Mercer."

"Fucking CNN," Cross growled.

"Fucking Fox News," Lexi snarled with equal revilement. Cross raised an eyebrow as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I hate those assholes."

It was going to be a long 3 hours to New York City.

"I like you Doctor Koch."

"Well that makes two of us," her lips parted into a genuine smile.

**Blackwatch Command…..Red Crown….Battery Park, Manhattan Island…..**

"So this is HQ?" Lexi took in the impressive structure situated on the southern tip of Manhattan Island. Centuries before it had been an important location for the Revolutionary War. It wasn't land in the conventional sense but rather centuries of colonial trash and shit piled up into pristine oyster beds and riverbeds. A shame really as the area flooded rather heavily during any decent storm. Perhaps it was Nature's way of smacking down New Yorkers' hubris a couple of notches.

"Yes ma'am it is," the unnamed Marine took her duffel but when he reached for the messenger bag Lexi snatched away and cast an ominous warning with just her eyes. The private took a step back as the stare never wavered. Cross watched the young jarhead wince at the ferocity of the deceivingly sweet looking woman. He decided he liked her even more.

"The General is waiting inside," A lieutenant opened the door for the oddly matched pair. No one dared questioned why they were together as the Marines were told what they needed to know. And all they needed to know was they were here to assist in catching the terrorist Alex Mercer.

"Axim will sweep all the way to the river and Brimstone will encircle the entire area. I want anyone moving through the containment area detained. I want this contained by daybreak."

"Sir there are nearly 100,000 people in the Blue Zone."

The Marine on the flat screen lightly protested.

"I'm not interested in excuses I want it done." General Peter Randall pointed his right index finger at the CO. He didn't want to hear bullshit arguments about his orders. The Marines were under his command and as such they listened obeyed and did what they were told to do.

Lexi and Cross stood at ease, waiting for the older man to acknowledge them. Ever since their arrival they had been standing in silence, listening to the general bark orders to lower level military units. The man didn't hesitate to throw his weight around that was for certain. Within the first few minutes she had quickly concluded he was a perfect fit for Blackwatch: 100% asshole who had an ego that needed stroking ever few minutes and didn't hesitate throwing others as fodder in the fire. Yep, General Peter Randall was the ideal match.

Randall killed the connection then turned to Cross and Lexi who decided to stay in place.

"We have a situation that I think your team will be perfect for Captain Cross."

The general's eyes shifted to her, sizing up the newest arrival. Lexi felt cold as the chills raced down her spine. What was it with these Blackwatch assholes? Did they get off on eye fucking her?

"Doctor Koch," the arm extended outward to which Lexi accepted it out of avoiding conflict. "I understand you hand selected for this mission."

"That is correct Sir," Lexi kept her tongue even.

"Your experience with viruses in battle and in the lab are what we need for this particular incident."

"Alex Mercer released the Blacklight Virus in Penn Station less than 24 hours ago," she said unnecessarily. "I see there are four outbreak zones located in the heart of the island."

"How long until your men are ready Captain?"

"We've been prepped and ready," Cross couldn't but help to boast. "We can be up and boots on the ground anywhere in the city in 15. But with respect Sir, a suppression mission in a city of 12 million people is more than what my team can handle."

"The situation's already evolved Captain."

"Wait a minute," Lexi interrupted. "What do you mean it's evolved General Randall? What are you not telling me?"

"Your team will contain Alex Mercer codenamed ZEUS," Randall ignored her pissing off the doctor. "He's carrying a new strain of Blacklight which is why you're going along Doctor Koch."

"A new strain? Oh for fuck's sake! When did this happen?"

"He's eliminated 50 of my men and gone through a solid steel door."

"What the FUCK were you sons of bitches doing?! Blacklight is as stable as Krakatoa! If there is a new strain my antivirus may not be effective! This is typical of you people!"

"Doctor Koch," Randall stepped up until he invaded her personal space. "You will accompany Captain Cross and the Wiseman Team."

"I already am aware of my position General."

Randall snorted quietly. "Your attitude has not changed."

"If you have a problem with my attitude General I will be more than happy to go back to my Bio Level 4 lab back at Detrick and let you try and get Mercer. You have no idea what this virus can do."

Cross tensed as the heated exchange between Randall and Koch escalated. He wasn't sure who he should hold more concern for: The hardened Blackwatch CO or the good doctor with the ferocity of a honey badger.

"Doctor Koch," Randall leaned in good and close until his breath saturated her skin. "The only reason you are still standing here and don't have your ass flat on the ground is because I don't hit a lady and Captain Cross would be very distressed if I did such an act. I don't need to tell you what's at stake."

"You mean what will happen if the Blacklight jumps off Manhattan and onto the mainland? It will make the 1918 Pandemic look like a test drive for Blacklight."

"I'm glad we can arrive at an understanding Doctor Koch. I really do respect your talents and your service to this country. Please don't make me think otherwise."

Lexi bit her tongue as the larger officer backed away and turned to Captain Cross.

"Captain are you and your team up for the mission?"

"I'm you man Sir," he nodded eagerly.

Outbreak Zone 1…

"I don't know what the Hell you were trying back there with Randall but you were either very brave or very foolish."

Lexi was quiet as the armored vehicle rode towards the first outbreak zone. She was not in the mood to hear another fucking lecture by another goddamn man.

"I must admit you were very brash but ballsy in what you did."

"Should that be flattered or offended Captain Cross?" A half smirk pointed at the older man.

"No one gets away with talking to Randall like that." His tone was serious but Lexi suspected it was for show considering they were riding with eight other Blackwatch personnel.

"I guess it's a good thing I have tits Captain because otherwise I would've had my ass on the floor as he put it so kindly. I don't think he likes me all that much but I could care less what he thinks of me."

Some of the men snickered as they eavesdropped on the casual exchange. Word had spread about the female soldier who went up against Old Man Randall. In a minute way they respected her for it. Even Cross had lightened up after they left HQ.

"We're approaching the first outbreak zone," the drive hollered over his shoulder. The men checked their weapons while Lexi checked the smaller but just as efficient dual set of M9 Berettas. Both clips were full which earned her nod of approval before they were holstered in the waiting nylon and leather gaps against her hips. It had been a few years since the comfortable weight of a firearm had caressed her body but then it was like the sensation was never forgotten.

The vehicle came to a gradual stop allowing the unit to fallout. The small black bag was fastened across her chest; in it were the tools of her profession: needles, syringes, Vacutainer collection tubes to transport any acquired samples, and a few hard encased containers to house any said precious cargo.

Lexi was strangely calm despite the anxieties and tensions that were running high amongst her peers. Perhaps it had been the time spent facing down Ebola, Marburg, smallpox and botulism on top of seeing the perils and consequences of biological warfare on civilians. Either way she was ready to pursue Alex Mercer and put a stop to this.

The sweet rings of almond pleaded with her calm cold gems despite the mask that protected her from the pustules that simmered with pestilence. His tiny hand curled around her tightly gloved one as though the black layer offered a pathetic offering of solace in his dying moments.

She willed the image of the dying boy from the front of her mind and stepped out onto the strangely vacant avenue unaware they were being watched.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Alex Mercer was perched along the sturdy ledge of concrete, watching the figures exiting the vehicle then spilling onto the street. His sharp sight narrowed on the taller man with the white streak in his dark hair. He was in charge of the lambs, leading them straight to slaughter.

Mercer chuckled at his inner joke, fighting back the temptation to jump into the middle of the group and consume them all.

"Doctor Koch you're with me. The rest of you search the outer perimeter of the quarantine zone then sweep inward back here."

The virus cocked his head then narrowed his eyes, seeing the lone woman in the team.

"This could be interesting," he carefully weighed his options while watching the group break up; one team of two and the others staying in formation as they began their search.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"You need to distract Mercer long enough for me to take him down with this."

Cross watched as Lexi produced the large syringe. "It's a concoction I devised in the lab before our little trip. It should slow him down long enough for you to do what you need to do."

"You can count on that Doctor Koch."

"Please, Doctor Koch is what everyone calls me and it makes me feel old. Call me Alexandra or Lexi."

The pair continued stalking the alleyways and narrow avenues with Cross sweeping the areas with his eyes. Lexi's right hand an M9 resting comfortably in the gloved layer while the other held the syringe. Mercer could be anywhere and any moment wasted in getting the serum from the bag was a moment that gave the virus an advantage.

"Wait," Cross blocked her path with an arm. The air was alive and thick, causing both to freeze and hold their breaths. A light scratching from the alley to the right forced both to step back with guns raised. A sewer rat scurried over a fluttering sheet of paper as it squeezed into a hole in an adjacent brick building. Lexi choked the laugh back in her throat as she spun around facing the opposite side.

"We have company," she whispered. A low growl rumbled along the bottom of a dumpster. The overpowering shape moved within the shadows, smelling the air that was ripe with the scent of its prey.

"Shit," Cross cursed as the infected civilian rushed Cross and Lexi. She squeezed the trigger without hesitation, taking the poor bastard down with one shot between the eyes.

"Nice shot Lexi."

"That was one ugly mother fucker." She whistled. "Let's get out of here."

Now her heart pummeled her ribs and sternum, flushing adrenaline through every vein in her body. Her hand trembled lightly but not enough for Cross to take notice. The immediate onslaught of boots hammering the debris cluttered street alerted the captain and doctor. They were too fast to be a Walker's stride or an infected. These were human steps.

"Sir," the masked Blackwatch soldier halted a foot from the CO.

"Soldier where is your unit?"

"Infected surrounded us," he panted hard through the mask.

"That's impossible," Lexi shook her head not buying the soldier's story. "Where was the gunfire? We would've heard shots."

"She's right," Cross narrowed his eyes while Lexi had her gun aimed at the man's chest. "It's ZEUS."

The M9 unleashed the contents of its chamber, passing through the shifting form. Black and red tendrils of biomass wavered and bubbled as the form of Alex Mercer materialized in the center of the street. The bullet wounds were closing up as fast as Cross and Lexi were firing their weapons. The virus cast a sinister grin and willed several tentacles from his shoulders. Lexi did a dive roll to the left as Cross was batted like a fly. He could feel the air running over is body, a strange sensation that lasted a few seconds before the violent impact of steel and brick nearly shattered his body. His spine flexed and stretched to the brink, threatening to snap if pushed another inch more.

"Cross!" Lexi got to her feet and raced towards the fallen captain. The slender tendril blended in with the darkening environment preventing her poor human sight to see it snaking towards her. Cross lifted his head up long enough to see the tentacle wrapping around her left ankle then abruptly jerk her feet from underneath her. Lexi didn't have time to scream as the air was forced from her lungs from the impact of smacking against the sidewalk. Her hand stretched out as eyes turned wide with primal fear.

"Lexi," he willed his upper body to rise, his fingers millimeters from hers. The pain threatened to sever him in half but Cross shut it out, determined to keep Mercer from taking another. His hand clasped around hers as the other covered the top. She was panting hard and shallow as her body summoned every ounce of strength it could from the fibers of muscle and nerve. Her body was stretching out with Cross refusing to let her go while Mercer started to reel his latest victim in with relative ease.

"My grip's sliding," she whispered. Cross couldn't see the unguarded pain dulling her eyes and perhaps it was best if he didn't.

"No," he shook his head with reaffirmed determination and slipped his hand higher up her arm. "I'm not letting you go."

"Grab my bag," she pleaded. "He can't get it."

"Damn it Lexi," Cross snarled as his grip was crushing her bicep.

"Just let me go Captain."

"Damn it no!" The broken ribs scraped against the lining of his chest burning as they ripped tiny gaps into muscle and tissue.

"Don't do this to me," she dropped her head. "Take the fucking bag Robert."

Lexi fisted the strap that was tight across her chest and lifted it up and extended it to Cross. Through the dim lights of the few street posts that were unscathed, each exchanged an unspoken farewell and of what might have been. His large hand released her arm and snatched the bag.

"Now let me go," she jerked back howling in pain as her fingers were hooked by the tips of his. "Please….."

If she was going to die at least the world would know she paid for her sins. The vision of the little boy in that Afghan village blinded her vision as Cross reluctantly let his comrade go.

Mercer grinned from under the hood as a second tendril coiled around her waist. Cross tried to rise but the fractured bones threatened to rip his skin open. He reached for his radio but never let his eyes pull away from the tragedy playing out 10 feet away. She didn't scream as Mercer's hand fastened around her ankle. The son of a bitch wasn't going to get any pleasure hearing her beg or plead.

The surprising heat radiating from his hands scorched across her throat and scalp.

"What do we have here?" The sickly grey tint reflected in the horrid glow of the street light. Lexi knew he could see the fear in her eyes at that moment. She was at his mercy, about to be killed in the middle of the Canal Street on Manhattan fucking Island.

This is my final atonement…..

Lexi didn't believe in the conventional god that most chose to follow but rather in the simple statement for every reaction there is an opposite and equal reaction. This was that reaction for her actions.

"Shhhh," the virus cooed in a mocking manner. He dipped his head down to the crook of her neck and lightly traced the tip of his tongue along the slender soft flesh. Tiny charges electrified the virus's senses, igniting the sparks of arousal. Lexi cringes and snapped her head away but the waiting tentacle jerked it back to the front.

"Mercer!" Cross struggled to stand using the hollowed burnt shell of an Impala as support. The virus raised an eyebrow with amusement then waved a patronizing finger at his foe. Before Mercer could strike against the captain sounds of heavy artillery and choppers shattered the calm. Cross forced his feet to move, one in front of the other. His weapon drawn but he couldn't shoot without injuring Lexi. Mercer's leering grin widened as he turned and sprinted up the glass front of the Citibank building. The inhuman speed propelled the virus higher and faster towards the top, creating distance between him and his pursuers. His feet pushed off the side as he aimed for the next structure across the way. He didn't want to be disturbed and knew where such a place would fit his needs. The sounds of the choppers and vehicles grew distant with every leap and sprint taken.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The smaller apartment building had a flat rooftop with a few stacks that provide coverage from prying eyes. The virus deposited the silent figure of the good doctor unceremoniously on the ground. The second her body felt the tentacles release from around her waist, Lexi made a break for it. Her boots pounded the blacktop four times before she was entangled in a web of reddish black snakes. Lexi felt the stinging smack against her abs and chest as she was dragged backwards against loose gravel and debris.

"That was very stupid," he growled. The reflection of her card from the rising moon caught his attention. His hand twisted the card around.

"Doctor Alexandra Koch," he read aloud. "Well," his head snapped up with a wicked grin. "Blackwatch brought me a play toy."

"Fuck you," she spat between gritted teeth.

"We'll get to that soon enough I promise."

"I'd rather die," she went to pull back an arm but found it along with the other and her legs were restrained by the writhing mass coming from his back.

"No," he shook his head. "I have bigger plans for you."

Lexi struggled as instinct kicked in. Centuries of human reaction to stressful or dangerous situations kick started the innate memories and at a very bad time. Mercer stepped in, his hands relieved of holding the brunette and slowly ran the open palms over the defined shoulders and arms. Ripples of fiber responded to the reviled touch, creating tiny waves beneath his touch. She was strong.

The virus wavered under the skin, a sign of approval.

Mercer leaned in hungering for more. He slowly massaged and kneaded the subtle breasts through the shirt and bra sending involuntary shivers down Lexi's spine. The subtle emergence of the rigid nipples pressed through the lightly lined bra. His thumbs circled around them, encouraging them to rise even higher.

"You like that?" His breath coated the side of her neck. "Hmmmm….."

The demanding hands trailed down and over the toned plane of her abs before coming to rest along the waistband of her cargo pants. She screwed her eyes closed shut but the iron grip over her chin forced the sapphire rings to flip wide open.

"Who said you could close your eyes?"

Lexi remained silent but the hateful stare spoke loud and clear.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the virus started undoing the nylon belt and button. The burning lips felt like acid against her neck and jaw as the virus mouthed the defined bone and inviting flesh. Mercer couldn't consume her; not when he could have this over and over. The black strand slithered around her throat forcing her to watch as the virus peeled away the heavy layer sending a chilled rush across her open skin. Hot hands caressed along her inner thighs causing her hips to jerk upward as the the slender fingers now teased through the black cotton. The tiny gasps of panic were music to his ears as a clawed finger drew the soft article aside and scraped along the warm inner folds.

"N-O," she choked out before the coil tightened slightly. The virus chuckled along her throat. The denim was painful, pushing hard against his begging cock. Watching his victim buck her hips as she strained to fight it increased his arousal. The virus pulsated through his lower body, melting away the jeans and boxers. Lexi's eyes were dominated with terror as the engorged cock twitched lightly splattering a few drops of precome over the head.

Mercer ripped the boy shorts down then violently flipped her body until her face then hands followed by the rest of her body smacked the ground forcing some of the surrounding rocks to bounce up then down. The tentacles manipulated her arms and legs, forcing her upon her hands and knees, forcing her ass into the air. The need was overpowering; the virus was screaming inside. She felt the pressure of his legs as they positioned outside of hers as the black coils parted her legs until they were shoulder's width apart. The bruising crush of his hands threatened to crack her hips as Alex plunged into her dry unwilling body.

Her scream shattered the air as Mercer brutally fucked Lexi into the soft black top, groaning with pleasure as he continued his frantic thrusts. There was no time to take full pleasure in this one sided coupling but damn her body was tight and hot. It was akin to a hot velvet glove jerking him off, bringing promises of euphoria. Lexi couldn't scream as each was silenced with the choking around her throat. It was as if she was being split in half with each painful slam of his thick burning cock. Oh how Death would be a welcomed invader at this moment.

He felt her slowly relax, coating his rigid prick with a thin layer of her sex which forced his thrusts to increase.

"So damn tight," he groaned and titled her hips higher. "I wanna hear you scream."

The rubbery grip loosened around her neck allowing for her to breathe. Lexi devoured every breath as though it could be her last. But her mind was clouding over as the line between pleasure and pain began to blur. The tip of his cock was jabbing that sweet spot deep inside the fluttering walls, blinding her vision with sharp bolts of white. The tension in her muscles began to waver as Lexi found her hips meeting his mid thrust, hearing the grunts of approval from the one behind her. But it wasn't supposed to feel good! She was dragged up here and stripped in humiliation only to have Mercer pummel that thick hard delicious cock in her. But damn it all if she couldn't shut out the rising chorus of pleasure out because it felt fucking wonderful.

"Don't…..Stop….." Her finger tips scraped along the jagged bits, turning rocks red with fresh blood. "Ngh…."

The virus nuzzled her neck as her body succumbed, feeling the constant shudders travel over her body. The silken layers brushed over his dick, eliciting a groan from his partially agape lips. Her head flung back parting her lips just wide enough.

The virus made his move.

A heated hand rolled her head over to his waiting mouth, guiding the pale lips to fuller hotter ones. Her eyes were partially shut; perfect for the virus.

Mercer swallowed her mouth pushing his tongue inside the smaller cavern. She resisted at first attempting to draw back but gradually accepted the mouth dominating hers. Her tongue eagerly slid and curled around his, unknowingly coating the smaller muscle with the frothy white mucus. It trickled down the back and into her throat, spreading the Blacklight virus onto the virgin surface. His skin pebbled in excitement as the Blacklight saturated her cells.

It was strangely sexually arousing for Mercer; to be intertwined not only in sex but on a deeper level. His heart pounded threatening to rupture through his ribcage at the idea of another like him.

"God…." She groaned and felt the second orgasm crash like a tsunami. The virus pulled back pounding into her as the tightening in his lower abdomen coiled until he felt it explode like a bomb. Her sharp scream danced across his ears as the thick sticky ropes filled the slick walls with some trickling out and down her inner thighs. Mercer pulled out letting the hold on Lexi slacken enough to let her collapse to the rough surface below. She could hear the blood running through her veins, roaring in her ears while lying atop a scattered pile of broken glass. The darkness engulfed her sending her mind into a downward spiral towards the waiting abyss.

Mercer rose feeling the virus restore the denim and boxers. He looked down and tilted his head as Lexi was still across the ground. Her pants and underwear had pooled around her ankles showing off the toned ass and legs for anyone who happened to be flying overhead to see. He knelt down and lifted her chin with his index and middle fingers studying her face for a moment. She had slipped into unconsciousness.

As he carefully lowered her head back down, a small ripple appeared along her jaw. Blacklight was thriving. Mercer imagined what the virus was doing at that moment to each cell it encountered. A dark macabre dance like something from a Poe story suddenly came to mind. It fit the occasion.

Gathering her in his arms while two tentacles slipped the pants and underwear back over her hips, Mercer darted off before the Blackwatch chopper's searchlight shined the area they had been moments before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture

PARIAH stood emotionless, watching as his victim continued unleashing the blood curdling screams. To him it was music from the finest orchestra that played upon the air. Alexandra had to be made to understand. His hapless captive clawed with fury at her ears as treads of scarlet trickled over the outer shells of her ears, corners of her eyes, and center of her bottom lip before losing fluidity and morphing to listless trails of claret. Minuscule beads of sanguine collected just short of the third and second knuckles.

"Did you think I wouldn't know?"

Lexi couldn't hear him as his icy syllables were muted by the high pitched wail that shredded her inner ears and mind. Her nails continued creating rows of crimson in random lengths and patterns, covering her cheeks and neck with scratches that also varied in depth. Her hands grabbed at her eyes, digging nail into the nonresistant sclera. Her screams sliced through the air like dull blades, causing even PARIAH to grimace in discomfort on occasion.

"Now you pay…"

He fastened two tendrils around her slender wrists, prying them away from their bloody mission. Tears streamed unabated down her face, creating salty rivers across the parched skin. Her nose was runny but Lexi didn't notice for her attention was on the growing pressure against the side of her head. Her heart was sprinting, spiraling out of control as the room blurred and spun all about her.

"Your resistance is admirable but it won't save you."

PARIAH calmly stood by, observing the effects of the aneurysm that he induced. Its effects were beautiful, breathtaking really. Watching her writhing and rolling crafted a dark smile over his mouth.

Lexi was in Hell.

She struggled with every ounce of strength and will she held but the tendrils proved to be stronger, slipping around with another coil that bit into her flesh. The warm rubbery appendages concealed her entire arms, keeping them frozen above her head. Her head felt as though it was Alex's hammer fists were pulverizing her skull and not the simple will of PARIAH.

Breathing was impossible.

Every intake, no matter how shallow it would turn out, was like inhaling acid into her lungs. Her back would bow in creating a perfect half circle at the expense of her spine and neck. Bone and cartilage crackled like dry ice compounding her agony. But now her pain was starting to take a sinister direction; Lexi was beyond feeling anything at that point. PARIAH had succeeded.

The bastard had won.

Her assailant now stood nose to nose with the broken form, sensing her will was fractured. He did admire her for Lexi had held out for several hours. A human would've folded or simply dropped dead within a few minutes. But his strain kept her alive, allowing him to carry on with his desires. And PARIAH intended to do just that.

"I think that should suffice for now."

With the remaining syllable jumping from the tip of his tongue, PARIAH unceremoniously dropped Lexi to the floor. Her head rolled back and forth with her tongue darting between her teeth. The small tip of pink caught the eye of PARIAH, luring him in like a moth to the flame. His lean form reached over her silent one, dipping down to let his tongue savor the sliver of mauve that protruding in a teasing manner. His lips smothered hers, forcing the partially agape mouth further apart. The quiet sigh filling his mouth as the thick slick muscle glided along the smaller cooler one; no resistance or even the slightest twitch of nerve prevented him from exploring the hot cavern of her mouth. PARIAH guided his tongue over the top then traced along the side before dipping down and racing along the underside, tenderly coaxing it into his waiting recess.

The prickling sensation of her lips crushed beneath his tingled every nerve ending in PARIAH's body. During his incarceration at Vanderberg, PARIAH would eavesdrop on the guards and scientists as they casually conversed about their relationships.

_My kid made honor roll again!_

_The wife's pregnant again! Hoping for a girl this time!_

_Found a new way to make the old man scream in bed – A little pressure….._

_My son's expecting his first child! Can you believe that!? Me! A grandfather at 45!_

_Well Kira's made it! She's graduating Magna Cum Laude! Damn I'm so proud of her!_

_Mike and I tried this quiet little Italian joint over on Catalina during our weekend together and it was orgasmic!_

_My parents celebrated their 55th wedding anniversary this weekend. Jesus can you believe that?! And here I am on my 3rd fucking marriage!_

The aloofness of their words burned into his bones serving as cruel reminders of the very life he was denied! The life his mother had been denied!

But now his attention returned to Lexi who was beginning to groan and shatter his bitter reminiscence. Finally she was coming back around. He wondered if he had pushed too hard with that little show moments prior before. His wrath had nearly consumed him in this instance.

"Please…"

Lexi took a deep breath hoping to silence the mini explosions going off within her skull. The son of a bitch had forced an aneurism on her shoving her to the edge. Lexi had been pushed as far as PARIAH pleased then pulled back from oblivion. But the virus slowed the progression though her plight was alleviated no less. Now it was of the same scale as her worst migraine she could remember experiencing.

"Bastard…"

"That was uncalled for Alexandra."

His hand raised in the formation of a fist prepared to strike a punishing blow but didn't deliver the anticipated hit. Instead he paused with arm extended upward and out. No, there was a better way; a more efficient way of conducting things.

"Kill me," she spat her words, letting each one be saturated with defiance. "I won't infect anyone. I refuse to."

"That is rather hypocritical of you Alexandra. I know about the Evolved you and that….abomination created. Men and women with deep ties to Blackwatch and GENTEK intentionally hunted down….."

His finger now traced over the bridge of her nose.

"Inoculated like lab rats."

"And we destroyed them! They were a means to an end."

"Pathetic and transparent excuses," PARIAH patronized his prey. "Still you willingly created others like yourself. You can and you WILL do it again. They are weak and disgusting! Breeding like cockroaches! We have waited long enough Alexandra."

"You have no idea what you will unleash! Look at what's happened on Manhattan and continues to happen even now! In case you forgot running water isn't very kind."

"Manhattan is the dawning of a new age: our age."

The lust dripped from every syllable that brushed his tongue and lips. Lexi felt her body refuse to move as the sharp icy blades of horror pierced her flesh locking her down between him and the floor. She shivered despite the warmth enveloping the room.

Suddenly, PARIAH dropped his head down, casting icy sharp daggers.

"You have no idea what they did to me Alexandra." His voice was precarious, unstable even.

"You're right, I don't."

"Then perhaps I should've done this in the beginning."

She didn't see the five digits locked in claw style formation, curled with the tips pointed downward as though they were about to grip some unsuspecting prey.

"No-" Lexi wailed at the intrusion, unable to fight back as the virus paralyzed nerve and tendon alike. PARIAH pushed deeper, mining the thin but resilient layer of bone until the first brushes of the soft spongy core danced across his skin.

Now you will see…

_Vandenberg AFB…1970_

_"Subject PARIAH is now under and test series 0001 for Project Crusade will now commence."_

_The doctors secured the small slender arm, buckling the strap at the junction of the forearm and upper arm. The blood tests had revealed what could've been considered by some to be the Holy Grail of viral research. Blacklight had found an accommodating host in this young boy. Born of Elizabeth Greene, now a breeding vessel for the virus, he was moved to a clean room after being commandeered in Hope, Idaho in 1969._

_"Subject PARIAH has tested negative for the strains that are present in his mother but it has been discovered his DNA is encoded with Blacklight, thus making them one in the same living entity."_

_One of the masked scientists procured a scalpel and slowly pierced the unnaturally warm layer watching with silent glee as PARIAH was about to surrender his secrets. God how he felt like an archaeologist who was seeing the Holy Grail!_

Lexi struggled but PARIAH was determined to make her see; make her understand why humans had to be destroyed.

_Vandenberg AFB….1971_

_The needle tore through the surface then the subterranean layers of fat and muscle, crossing an occasional river of scarlet or trail of nerve until the tip nicked the bedrock of bone. The drilling initiated but no tears sprang._

_He had learned not to cry for no one would offer a glance of sympathy or touch of comfort._

_He had come learn indifference, pain, ignorance, fear and hatred._

_The dull ache sprung from the well of marrow the needle mined, extracting the rich spongy ore._

_The deep rings were dull as they stared off to the wall across the room. They didn't see the riches the men in the bio suits plundered with no afterthought._

"Now do you see Alexandra? That was only a glimpse into what those monsters did to me. You did not see the worst acts committed. I was treated like an animal!"

"T-The ends don't justify the means." Her argument was pathetic and transparent.

"Why do you defend them?"

"I'm not defending or condoning what they did to you. But destroying the human race? Punishing the many for the actions of a few?"

"They're all parasites! We are the next chapter in evolution!"

"You sound like her."

PARIAH ripped the embedded hand from the side of her head, saturating his senses with the fresh inebriant of copper and iron. At once the thick sticky film seeped through pores into his blood stream, setting his nerves on fire.

"The time for games is over Alexandra!"

PARIAH raised a hand without taking his eyes off her. Two Hunters charged into the room; both on all fours. The jagged blades that passed as teeth gleamed in the fluorescent lighting. PARIAH strolled with a casual stride towards the massive mutations. The Hunters seemed to be bowing with heads dipped down.

"They are so compliant," he sighed. "But fiercely loyal."

Lexi narrowed her eyes from where she lay, watching PARIAH as he showered what was presumed to be affection. The Hunters lifted their chins up then to the right like dogs would when their master scratched the spot just beneath their muzzles.

The wet spongy breaths smacked the opening that passed for their mouths. The eyes were gone, replaced by vacant holes. Tri claws steadied their front halves while feet that were human in nature braced their lower halves. Muscles bulged with the slightest movement while thick cords of tendon lined its powerful neck. Void of hair but draped in skin that was a collage of black, red, grey, and flesh, the hunters, if they were human in the beginning, had been vacated of any trace of humanity. Their will was his will now.

"She goes with us."

The one closest to Lexi reached its heated but surprisingly smooth arms around the wounded Runner, gently cradling her against its broad solid chest. PARIAH approached, feeling the Hunters relent in his presence. Even Lexi could feel the virus shimmering through her veins at full attention. She hated it. She hated every cell that submitted like an eager slave with him as their master; ready to please him at an instant.

PARIAH reached out with his left hand, scratching the side of the Hunter's head. A low rumble vibrated in the cavity of what was its chest; a purr she could say. That is if it had the capabilities of such.

"You know where to go."

The Hunters issued a low rattling of their ribs, a sign of acknowledgment. Together they rushed from the room, the only clue to their presence the scraping of claw against sealed granite squares. PARIAH waited until they had vacated the building to resume focus on his next action. It appeared Mercer and that damned Supreme Hunter who thinks it's human, were determined to track him down.

Suppose he could save them the energy and time and go straight to them. His Hunters had been able to pick up their vile stenches which had amplified around the building in question. The Supreme Hunter, created by his mother, was especially dangerous. PARIAH had witnessed firsthand the majesty and power of the creature. It had slaughtered several of his best Hunters before destroying five water towers that were incubating more! It held a level of intelligence that rivaled Mercer's, crafting the ability to reason, deduce, and solve complex problems. It had also decided to side with the abomination.

That had been its fatal flaw.

PARIAH felt the stab of angst as he had come to the understanding it would never be a part of the ranks. It was masquerading as Captain Cross which included recalling the Specialist's thought patterns, emotions, and behaviors. Cross had never been able to view the world in black and white but rather included a significant grey area that had created a path for him to question Blackwatch's motives.

Perhaps it was time to formally introduce himself to the "man."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Find anything?"

Cross halted his keystrokes long enough to raise an eyebrow at Mercer.

"Sorry I asked."

"Blackwatch isn't exactly user friendly Mercer. Lucky for you I, rather Cross, had high level security clearance. I mean I, he, did chase a Runner on foot and kill it. Bitch was loose for three weeks, infecting everyone she touched; tracked her down to some dump called Two Bluff, Arizona."

"You called the Runner a she." Mercer leaned over Cross's shoulder as he continued clicking on the laptop. The Hunter's pensive brooding shoulders dropped as he felt the heat radiating from the virus standing behind him.

"Yes, Mercer you heard me right. No Runner has ever been male."

"So that would make Lexi a Runner and Elizabeth Green one too."

"Now you're catching on," Cross sarcastically smirked knowing it irritated the virus. "You get a gold star."

"Fuck you," Mercer growled with hands curled tight.

"Not my type Mercer."

"That wasn't an offer Cross."

Cross snorted and redirected his attention to the laptop.

"Wait," he smacked the backspace key a few times. "What the fuck is this?"

"What? What did you find?" Mercer's annoyance was erased. His eyes lit up when Cross pulled up a classified memo; one that he didn't know about.

"This is not good."

Mercer leaned over and pivoted the computer away from Cross and to his line of sight. He could feel his heart accelerating while reading the words on the screen.

_TO: Randall, Peter General_

_FROM: Mesina, Charles PhD_

_RE: Alexandra Koch_

_Blood test results on Dr. Koch returned anomalies within DNA structure. Sample was tested with Redlight which yielded following results:_

_Non-coding strands of DNA activated, specifically strands that coded proteins for cell structure and regeneration/repair. When altered sample had all viruses in lab introduced to it, Redlight activated further dormant non-coding strands pertaining to cell defense and mechanisms. Viruses were attacked by these worker cells, infecting the virus and altering it with the Redlight's DNA. Virus cells shift and morph into Redlight variants._

_I researched further into Doctor Koch's genetic blueprint and discovered she is a carrier for a rare mutation in the DNA sequences. When the DNA takes on damage as a result of natural means (aging, metabolic or hydrolytic processes) or environmental (mutagens, carcinogens) the damage is permanent or inflicts long term consequences. In Koch's DNA that doesn't transpire. The mutation shields vulnerable links and repairs them. Some are strengthened through the addition of proteins._

_This means any cellular process in her body is halted or reversed. Her lineage has no indication of any cancer or major ailment that the rest of the population suffers from. This explains why her age was brought into question when she enlisted._

_I suggest we begin further research into this as a potential cure and weapon against Redlight. We will need additional samples in order to further this endeavor. If successful this will crack the code to Carnival I and Carnival II._

_In addition to the base samples, studies against MOTHER's strains are suggested._

"Son of a bitch," Cross felt his anger surging. Had they been experimenting on Lexi without her knowing? Was this why she was brought on board so long ago? Because of what flowed through her veins offered those sick fucks another weapon?

"Those fucking bastards!" Mercer felt his body wriggling and writhing as the biomass increased in response to his elevating rage. If he didn't cease the whole damn building would be spiked with tendrisl!

"Mercer! Damn it calm your ass down!" Cross didn't want to do it but he would if the virus didn't stop his tantrum. "We don't know what else was done so SIT YOUR GODDAMN ASS DOWN!"

Cross threw the chair across the room and summoned the biomass that was lying in wait. His legs and arms bulged and pulsated as the uniform vanished underneath. The trunks for legs were out of place on the massive trunk of a torso. Wet sloppy sounds emulated from its feet as it crossed the slippery squares of sea green. 10 feet of undistinguished bulk stomped across the floor, feeling its provocation rising.

The virus didn't hear the shifting of flesh skin and cells a few feet to his right.

His warning was the oversized sinewy claw squeezing his throat while lifting him off the ground. Alex felt his air being cut off, choking and gasping for every gulp. The partially deformed face tilted to the right with hollow pits for eyes thinning to two angered slits.

"You have got to be kidding me….." Alex sputtered painfully earning another crushed inch of trachea. To show it was serious, the Supreme Hunter tilted his chin up with the tip of the arm that was fashioned in a blade. The miniscule hint of copper smacked their noses like the stench from the East River. The Hunter kept Alex clenched in its death vise for a grip a few moments longer, knowing how much Alex loved the real side of it.

"Fine," Alex surrendered. By now his face was bright cherry red dappled with hints of violet. The Hunter seemed to be smiling if the cracked hole called its mouth could do that. It opened the claw dropping Alex in an unceremonious manner. The virus landed on his ass, feeling his spine crack from the impact.

"Now that I have your attention," the Hunter was back to wearing Cross. "I don't know what this is either but apparently Lexi was wanted for more than her battle hardened experience. Something else was going on at Blackwatch."

"She was guinea pig," Alex was heartsick. Another person he was close to was a victim. When he got her back…..

"Shhhh," Cross shot up a hand. "Hear that?"

Alex lifted his head up and listened.

_Boom…..boom….boom…._

"We've got company Mercer." Cross heard the low thud increasing in intensity and number. There was more than one of what was coming.

Alex had shifted to the Armor. They were going to need every advantage they could clutch. Cross stole a brief sideways glance at the hardened shell of biomass and limbs. One arm had morphed into that damned blade that cut through the Wiseman Team and countless other Marines and Blackwatch soldiers. Ironic that Blackwatch's "solution" turned out to empower the virus.

_Thump…..thump…..thump…..thump…_

The dull rhythmic bangs turned deeper and louder as virus and Hunter differentiated the steps. The tiles rattled lightly but not enough for a human to sense. The vibrations from the floor shimmied up their legs and torsos as the invisible waves intensified.

_Thump….thump….thump….thump….._

There was more than one.

"Shit," Mercer instantly recognized it.

"Sir, we found the virus and Specialist Cross."

"Roger that," Riley acknowledged the super soldier on the other end. "We want the virus on a fucking slab and Cross brought back to Red Crown for questioning."

The young lieutenant turned around to face the brigade that he commanded. Too bad the D-Code soldiers had not detected her. No matter, Koch would be dead on a slab alongside Alex Mercer soon enough. Since the day it was discovered one of their own had not only been infected with Blacklight but willingly aided the enemy, Riley had been saturated with contempt and malice. The need to kill was growing harder to restrain with each passing day.

When that bitch is caught I'm going to laugh when she's butchered like the rabid dog that she is! But before that I'm going to pump her ass full of Bloodtox and sit back and enjoy her suffering. Maybe sneak a flask of Jack in to celebrate the occasion. Who knows? Maybe they'll let me turn her into charcoal when they're done!

Riley never forgot what transpired in Afghanistan, angered that someone he viewed as a subordinate had challenged his authority. No wait, Alexandra Koch wasn't even deserving of that standing. Should never have let a fucking woman in the unit; they always found some way to ruin things. Or perhaps it was just one certain brunette that scraped across his nerves like a rusted cheese grater.

His eyes carried upward, fixed on the 51st floor of the Gentek building.

If he couldn't have Koch bloodied and broken then he wanted the next best thing: Mercer broken, bloodied, and sliced. If that didn't draw her out then he didn't know what would.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
PARIAH sat perched on the ledge, a silent audience member to the drama unfolding. The stage was the city but rather specifically the GENTEK building. Blackwatch was present, the well scripted actors who played its role with their scripted words and motions. The Marines in their supporting roles, destined to be the scapegoat without a wind of suspicion.

Too bad Alexandra couldn't be here to watch the destruction of the abomination and that traitorous Hunter.

His Hunters remained with her, ensuring she wouldn't attempt to escape. It was the perfect place to keep her contained for the time being. No Marines or Blackwatch would dream of thinking to search there. Alexandra continued to resist him, fighting him at every turn. Why couldn't she see it? What did that, that slithering biomass had that would empower her in such ways?

It didn't matter now.

Those genetic anomalies had been dispatched to take care of them both, saving PARIAH time and energy in resolving his problems.

PARIAH willed his thoughts back to her, using the vision of his Hunters to spy on Alexandra.

_The Runner wasn't moving but had recovered enough strength to lean against the wall with her knees being hugged against her chest. The remnants of the aneurysm remained, taunting her of what awaited if she disobeyed. Her eyes were shut and face relaxed, the tension in her arms legs and neck had subsided. His Hunters remained vigilant, preventing the deviant from taking off. One was pacing with parallel to their charge while the second one continuously sniffed the air and listened with what was supposed to be its ears._

_"I know you're watching," she lifted her eyes open. Icicles stabbed from across the room where the Hunter was perched. "I can feel your eyes on me."_

PARIAH grinned.

_I swear I will destroy you._

His mouth parted wider.

_I would like to see you try Alexandra. You're a part of me now._

PARIAH could feel her anger surfacing. It warmed him on the inside.

_Oh Alexandra…Keep that rage burning because you'll need it._

_What's that supposed to mean!?_

_All in due time…..All in due time….._

His attention returned to the scene before him, noticing the Blackwatch soldiers moving into different positions. Interesting…

Perhaps it was time to get a closer look at things.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Friends of yours Mercer?"

Cross had his stun baton out and fully charged. Sparks crackled at the tip. The D-Codes or D-Bags as Mercer had decided to call them blocked the doorway. He counted six total; all with no weaponry other than their bullish brute bodies. His memories held specters of the 161 who were selected for the experiment. There was no other way to put it. That's what it was.

The DX-1120 strain had been the poison of choice, heightening strength, endurance, and healing. The bulletproof plating acted as a sort of Kevlar for their soft tissues, ricocheting bullet and repelling claw alike. Fuckers were hard to defeat let alone kill.

"Sir," one pointed straight at Cross. "Specialist Cross is infected."

"Fuck," the aforementioned one cursed. How did they know that?! Oh wait! They have infected vision! How could he have forgotten about that? "I guess I should dress for the occasion then huh?" A sick smile turned his mouth upward.

The tension thickened the air in the milliseconds that infected and enhanced stood in place. Muscles clenched and nerves flickered as adrenaline flowed freely like the Hudson. The D-Bags stared at the morphing figure of the former Blackwatch specialist. How long ago had the real Cross been consumed and this….thing was parading around in his skin!?

Cross moved first.

The D-Codes rushed the Supreme Hunter with three being plowed down with a swath of the arm. Mercer went for the remaining three knowing his abilities were handicapped in the Armor. One darted right punching the center of the back plate knocking Mercer down. A heavily booted foot was cutting the air directly for his head, determined to crush every inch of bio mass and plating beneath it.

The virus sensed the slicing of air behind him and rolled right narrowly avoiding a very painful and agonizing encounter. The massive foot smashed tile and metal creating a crater approximately a foot deep. Mercer struggled to his feet as the cumbersome shell hindered his mobility. Behind him the Hunter was throwing the D-Bags about like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Damn D-Bags wouldn't give up! They picked themselves back up and and attacked the monstrosity only to be given flying lessons again and again. The Supreme Hunter unleashed an ungodly yowl before running his blade along an arc taking down one D-Bag with a deep laceration perpendicular to his torso and wounding the other two with shallower gashes over arms and chests. Uniforms ripped unveiling the genetically altered flesh concealed beneath. The virus pumped furiously in their veins, fueling the regeneration process.

_Stupid fucks…No idea what they're up against!_

Riley stood with mouth agape.

Had he heard Alpha leader correctly!?

Captain Cross was INFECTED!?

How? When?

"Alpha leader mission has changed. Kill orders on both Cross and ZEUS; I repeat: Kill orders on both Cross and ZEUS!"

He didn't listen for a response as his eyes stayed locked on the 51st floor. Killing both anomalies would bring that bitch and PARIAH out. If it was one thing he understood from his time in Afghanistan: Officers didn't leave their men behind. Alexandra would come out from whatever cesspool she was inhabiting. Riley had studied the footage of ZEUS and HERA for countless hours, losing sleep some nights.

Observation had turned into obsession.

Every lead no matter how miniscule it sounded he followed up on. Riley would go on every mission into the Red Zone he could, hoping to discover her on a grimy roof or scaling the side of Empire State Building. Each flight would amplify his adrenaline high, fueling the power driven lust to destroy his enemy only to be delivered a bitter pill to swallow. His carefully crafted hubris fractured into a thousand shards. Riley blamed her for his defeats.

Lieutenant Clint Riley had vowed that day at base camp to destroy Lieutenant Alexandra Koch.

 __When we hunt, we kill!

No one is safe!

Nothing is sacred!

We are Blackwatch!

We are the last line of defense!

We will burn our own to hold the red line; it is the last line to ever hold!

None of the Marines or Blackwatch troops on the ground could see the sadistic grin curling in the corners of his lips.


	6. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more layers come off

**Day 5…10% Infected…..**

The deep dull aching in the lower back was the first thing Lexi noticed. Consciousness had been gaining momentum, raising her awareness back to the level of existence; if being on a cold unforgiving slab was the ideal form of existence.

Light penetrated through her eyelids; another signal of her unceremonious recovery.

Slowly her eyes peeled apart temporarily blinding her sight. Her throat was parched like a desert with equally scorched lips to match. Lexi felt her tongue languidly slip around wetting the hungry mouth with temporary relief. The saliva wouldn't last for long but it was enough to halt the burning.

_Where the fuck am I? ___

__Her body was deadweight, stirring images of the time in her life when she would wake up strewn out on her dad's couch, caught in the grip of an oncoming hangover. This time however, it wasn't Jack or Jim that was responsible for her current dilemma._ _

___Blackwatch gave me a play toy….._ _ _

__The voice of her assailant drifted across her hearing. The scent of death clung to the air._ _

__A sudden chill invaded her skin._ _

__The feathery touch of fingers danced across her cheek. The motions were random in nature, more out of curiosity._ _

__She wanted to reach up and out but her limbs were dead._ _

___What the hell's wrong with me? Why won't my arms move? ____ _

____"Alexandra…"_ _ _ _

_____You… ____ _ _ _

______Mercer leered over her, taking in his handiwork. Blacklight had not altered her physical appearance in way of an infected. Her form was slightly leaner and toner. He studied her features beneath the flickering grating light of the abandoned ward. This was a smaller hospital, one that was left to rot once the Outbreak had been confirmed. Now it was his territory, part of the Red Zone as those fuckers with Blackwatch had began to call it. It was the ideal area to lay low from the others._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was also the perfect place to become further acquainted with the woman on the exam table._ _ _ _ _ _

______He continued exploring the chilled pale flesh, noting an occasional ripple beneath her skin. It was akin to caressing silk; if he could recall what silk felt like gliding along his calloused finger tips. There was a lot he didn't remember. His past was dark like a veil, refusing to lift up and over his silver ice eyes. But perhaps this one could give him the answers he sought._ _ _ _ _ _

______"S-Stop," she groaned and found the strength to twist her neck away from his touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mercer ignored her feeble plea and carried on with his selfish desire. The virus wavered where his touch made contact, showing that it was quite at home inside its new host._ _ _ _ _ _

______"P-please…..S-stop," her tongue was thick against the roof of her mouth, slurring her words to the same consistency of a drunk's._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No," Mercer was suddenly beside her ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why….."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because I need you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexi was uncertain if her hearing was clear but she swore there were peaks of lust in those words._ _ _ _ _ _

______"H-h-h-how….."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're one of them."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She felt her fingers reviving with faint pulses of energy through the slender digits._ _ _ _ _ _

______"They did this to me!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mmmmm no…" She was timid in her response._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mercer rushed the gurney pinning her down into the the grime that jacketed steel. His hands clamped over her shoulders, pushing his fingers into cotton and searing flesh. She felt the damp heat of his breath rolling across her face as the virus's face smothered her vision._ _ _ _ _ _

______"DO NOT LIE TO ME! THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! AND I'M GONNA MAKE THEM PAY!" Mercer snapped into a violent fit. He fisted her slender throat, hoisting Lexi up with the toes of her boots brushing the putrid filth that cluttered the concrete. She was too weak to fight back as her arms had stayed limp to her sides as Mercer steadily shut off her trachea._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mm not lying; not Blackwatch," the battle to keep conscious was being lost._ _ _ _ _ _

______"THEN WHO?" A weak sputter was the answer he earned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"WHO DID THIS TO ME?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before she could answer her eyes rolled back up inside leaving milky blanks in their place. With a short hard gurgle that bubbled from her throat, Lexi's head lulled to the left then tilted back before going calm. Mercer blinked and caught the bluish grey tinge creeping across her cheeks and forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Damn it," he realized the error of his rage. He wasn't going to achieve anything going this route._ _ _ _ _ _

______The virus slung his query over his shoulder and sprinted from the musty ward and up the vacant steps. He needed to be somewhere safe, somewhere that would be quiet and secluded._ _ _ _ _ _

______**Safehouse….Midtown West Manhattan…..** _ _ _ _ _ _

______Dana continued clicking away on the laptop Alex had sent her before he vanished then resurfaced at her apartment ripping out the heart of the douchebag soldier holding a gun to her head. He had just dropped in after five years of going off the grid last month seeking her help about GENTEK. There had been no explanation or letter or anything revealing where he had been or what he was doing. Yet he was her brother and the only family left; well only family she would acknowledge._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her snooping around had started turning up rather disturbing facts and leads regarding the genetics company. There were two files that stood out: One was of Alex and the other of a young woman with red hair._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jesus I knew something fucked up was going on at GENTEK…..What the HELL happened to you Alex?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I've been researching the whole fucked up organization for weeks! I was poking around to get YOU information!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______That night replayed in her mind like a bad 8 track stuck in a loop. She couldn't shake the image of Alex's fist pummeling the guy's chest like it was nothing; but it had been the cold cutting stare that penetrated her own stunned expression. For a split second she had seen something inhuman behind those deceivingly cool steel blue rings._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was engulfed in her work not detecting the sound of the door opening then closing from over her shoulder. Mercer was abnormally quiet padding through the narrow entranceway and into the small living room. Dana's back was facing him while the rest of her upper body was aglow from the output of the monitor._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Find anything?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jesus don't do that! Je-" Dana leapt from her seat exhaling in anger. "Don't do that!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The younger Mercer sibling spotted the body draped over his right shoulder, frowning at Alex._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So what you're bringing home strays now?" Dana threw in a snide remark, normal for her personality._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No," Alex shook his head. "She's not a stray." His hand reached around plucking the id badge from its resting place. "Here," Dana accepted the military identification card. "See what you can find about her."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Dr. Alexandra Koch," Dana made a small hmph and placed it beside the laptop. "United States Marine Corps based on what this says; also a virologist from Fort Detrick, Maryland. Wait-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"This," Dana pointed out the unknown insignia on the bottom right corner just below the bar code that ran vertically along the left side. "I think I have seen this somewhere before. I'll keep digging."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Right," Alex felt a shift on top of his shoulder. She was beginning to awaken._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Got a spare room?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uh yeah down the hall on the right. If she breaks anything I'm holding you responsible. And keep it down back there! I don't need to hear anything!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alex turned his back and left Dana to her task all the while ignoring her nasty tone. He had more pressing issues to address. Lexi was moving more now, groaning into his lower back. Her hands were brushing the back of his jeans, tapping the top of his ass through the worn faded denim with each bounce against him. The subtle pressure of those tips deepened into firmer smacks, turning harder for the virus to block out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mercer….."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexi inhaled, greeted with a new but tantalizing scent. Her brain snapped awake at the revelation it was coming from him. Viruses weren't supposed to smell musky and rugged. Viruses didn't have a scent at all! But was it really necessary to complain? That part of her brain registered, disengaging the scientist half, and resolved to indulge her senses._ _ _ _ _ _

______The room was modest but sparsely decorated. It suited Mercer's needs perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The virus abruptly dropped his prey on the full sized bed taking position on the edge. Mercer studied scientist, getting a better look in the soft bath of light. Blackwatch wasn't one to employ women, let alone ones that were rather…..attractive._ _ _ _ _ _

______"F-f-f-fuck," Lexi attempted to sit up but an open hand compressed across her sternum. The feeling her legs feet arms and hands swept over like a warm cocoon. She scrubbed a hand over her face and pried the gummy eyes wide open. Her vision was distorted at first, outlining shapes and illuminating shadows._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Am I dead?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______A quiet snicker delivered her answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No," the deep velvet voice rolled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mercer….You….." Lexi pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Blackwatch brought me a toy…_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"I want answers."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The weight shifted on the mattress as the virus twisted around smothering her body with his. The solid weight of his deceptively powerful frame flattened Lexi further into the bed. Their noses tapped with his mouth millimeters from hers. Lexi bit down on her bottom lip but refused to display fear. The moist puffs of his breath struck her face and neck sending sparks along her spine._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Get off me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No," the virus growled. His hands cuffed around her wrists._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not talking; kill me because you won't get anything out of me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alex arched an eyebrow though it was concealed by the tan hood._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sorry," the virus mocked her defiance. "But I won't be killing you anytime soon."_ _ _ _ _ _

______His hands shifted with a short flick, transferring both of her wrists to one as the other swept down and brushed across her right cheek. Under the darkness of the hood, he studied the scientist as she struggled to not lean into the burning cupped hand. But something was tugging, no dragging her will to comply with the silent demand. Lexi's eyes fluttered shut as she nudged him with her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______"See," the seductive whisper danced across her ear. "I have no intentions of ending your life."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mercer pushed his body further down onto hers hearing the virus singing in her veins._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can you hear it? It chose you. It's calling out to you. Listen…"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He nuzzled into her neck, assimilating her scent, allowing the virus to bathe in the embracing essence. Lexi's heart was no long pulsing but drumming with a steady confident rhythm. Yes, every cell was now one; one voice. Mercer slowly slid his fingers from her wrists, gliding his fingers across the tight barrier of cotton, feeling the invisible trails of fire ignite where his fingers had been._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Mine….._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alex snapped from his trance at the quiet inquiry. Silver blue mirrored his, a second gift from the virus. They were stunning._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why was I chosen?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______A hand came to rest on his lower back where the jacket and denim grazed across the other._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It chooses who it wants. It wanted you Alexandra."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______It gave you to me….._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Why wasn't she afraid? Mercer had infected her with Blacklight but she wasn't flooded with terror. She should've been screaming, fighting, anything to get away from him. The fact that Blackwatch patrolled the highways of the cellular world within should've ignited the need to end her own existence._ _ _ _ _ _

______None of those connotations surfaced._ _ _ _ _ _

______The slow brushing down her side made her head snap up. The narrow tentacle was lazily stroking her through her top._ _ _ _ _ _

______"H-how are you doing that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her eyes traced the wiggling appendage as her hand timidly reached out towards it. Wonder instilled into her mind, the scientist in her desperate to quell the escalating need to know. Mercer's lips cracked up into a faint smile when the attentive caress kissed the tip of the whip like coil before a warm mitt of skin and bone tenderly wrapped around it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's so…." Lexi couldn't form the right word. Her brow furrowed in partial concentration and frustration. She huffed at herself for being so slow._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's part of what I am; it's now a part of you too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The tentacle slithered from her hands and pressed up and under her chin tilting it up. Identical silver blue met her own as Mercer permitted Lexi to sit up._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Do it…..Let it take over….._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Firm pressure was applied between her shoulder blades then outlined the slight curvature of her spine._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are you doing?" Lexi hissed through gritted teeth. She shivered and shot upright, fueled by the tiny charges that sparked between them. Her eyes fluttered and head tilted back as Lexi's body tipped back against his hand. Mercer sensed the hesitant shifting transpiring beneath the bottom of his hand. Her mind was fighting it; fighting the change._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Don't fight it….._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexi found herself taking a slow deep breath, allowing his voice to coax her mind. The erratic rippling slowly evolved into several distinct protrusions._ _ _ _ _ _

_______That's it…_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______The virus couldn't but help to let the grin slit his lips in half. The soothing circles deepened, massaging the newly formed buds that steadily took shape as narrow pointed tentacles. Like legs of an octopus, the movements were random, exploratory in nature. One discovered Mercer's right hand. The virus overturned his palm, watching as it tapped the center of his hand before nuzzling the inviting flesh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Reservations were shattered as the newly born Prototype opened her eyes and craned her neck to the left. She could feel the power coursing through her body now; Blacklight had won, succeeded in creating another._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're stronger, faster…."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mercer closed the space between them, willing the span of tentacles from his back to expand until the very tips were waving across her neck and face. Lexi looked down at her hands, imagining her fingers to be slender wavering whips._ _ _ _ _ _

______The virus heard her silent desire._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bone and flesh painlessly morphed and shifted as cells broke down then reshaped until 10 identical tendrils now fluttered where human fingers had been._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I didn't feel a thing."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexi's eyes widened leaving thin rings of silver blue around thick saucers of midnight. Her wrists slowly turned then twisted the opposite direction granting her a beautiful sight. A faint short laugh added to her amazement and awe as they rubbed against one another in an excited fervor._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wow….." Lexi lifted an arm up and towards Mercer's face. His eyes lowered shut at the first warm flicker upon his cheek. Seeing the virus melting into her touch made the corner of Lexi's lip hike up into a partial victorious smile. Mercer subconsciously swayed against the fluid fingers, feeling a lone barbel scratching the underside of his chin. He sighed happily and tilted further still, craving more of that surprisingly addictive taste._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What else can I do?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mercer regrettably lifted his eyes open to meet questioning pools of liquid sterling. Lexi retracted her arm, depriving Mercer of the lulling sensation. She propelled her body closer, teasing his lips with the soft plump pressure of hers._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Show me….."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her voice melted like the finest silk as it rolled across his sharpened ears, going straight to his lower body._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I plan on it," Mercer caught her hand, now restored to its human embodiment. "But first…."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dana paused and looked away from the keyboard, allowing her eyes the chance to cease wandering in two different directions. Floaters were taunting her sight from staring at the bright screen in such dim lighting of the safehouse. Her fingers tightly pinched the bridge of her nose and her other hand curled and uncurled her cramped fingers. If she wasn't careful she was going to get carpal tunnel before 30._ _ _ _ _ _

______The chair squeaked then groaned as the slender figure twisted at the torso, cracking the spine from bottom to top. A long tired breath rushed from Dana's lungs as she stood then reached for the low ceiling overhead._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uh hi," Lexi was suddenly behind Dana who reacted by swinging her right fist hitting air as Lexi's newly honed reflexes caught the movement long before it materialized in front of her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fucking seriously?! What is it with you people?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sorry," the brunette sheepishly smiled. "I thought you heard me. I mean my boots are like dead weights."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't worry about it," Dana dismissed her apology and returned to her work. Lexi stood to her immediate right, studying the map of Manhattan Island that was thumb tacked on a cork board. But it was the collage of files, memos, photos of various shapes and shades, and a folder with the words Top Secret stenciled in blood red that had her attention._ _ _ _ _ _

_______What the FUCK is all this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"So….Dana right?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah," the reply was short and dry. "And you're Doctor Alexandra Koch." She flashed the badge in her hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What exactly is all of this?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What you mean you don't know?" Suspicion hung on every word._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Look, I work, wait, worked, for the government. They aren't exactly open in the sharing department. Besides I stayed in my own world, keeping my ass down. It was better that way."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Any idea what this all means?" Alex was positioned behind Lexi with hands concealed by her body._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're asking the wrong lackey," Lexi huffed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, but I'm going to find out. I mean this is the story of the century, so somebody's got to know what the FUCK is going on."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Whatever it is, they're not going to just let you walk up to the front door and ring the bell. These assholes will shoot first and NOT ask questions later. In order to see the President they have to look down. Whatever this is," Lexi paused and gestured to the information, "I have no idea what it is but it's not good."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well what do you know?" Dana politely demanded._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Blackwatch answers to no one. Collateral damage to them is as common as the air you breathe. They're balls deep into this. The Marines are here as fodder and to be the scapegoat if shit turns south."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're one of them?" Dana raised an eyebrow as she recalled the icon on the badge. It was the same insignia sewn onto the sleeve of that Blackwatch douchebag that had a gun to her head. This shit had more twists and turns then the coaster on Coney Island._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not anymore," Lexi dropped and shook her head. "As far as they know I'm dead and if they see me they'll blast me full of hollow points then dissect me in a morgue. Hell, Cross probably assumed I'm dead too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Morgue…." Mercer whispered to himself igniting the burning behind his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shit! Alex!" Lexi and Dana grabbed his arms but Mercer was already ensnared in the throes of the past._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"His name is Mercer….Alex J. Next of kin, Mercer, Dana A. Is that his wife?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I don't know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Do you think this has anything to do with the test subject up on 51?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I have no idea and even more I don't want to know. Just give me the eight inch blade."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He remembered waking up in GENTEK's morgue. The two scientists clad in bio suits were about to carve into him like a Sunday roast when he was suddenly resurrected. It was as though he was bursting from water, saturating his lungs with a painful rush of air. Muscle and nerve acted upon their own accord, jolting Mercer upright from the slab. He couldn't see the contorted expressions of disbelief and primal fear lining faces of both men._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Get the FUCK OUT!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Get the Kill Team in here!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Mercer gripped the edge of the exam table with such ferocity that the sharp edge sliced into the undersides of his fingers and palms. He couldn't get his tongue and lips to cooperate, to shout out to the faceless men who were fighting against the other to get out the door first._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Wait! He had questions! Wait! Please don't go! What was wrong with him? He couldn't remember anything! He couldn't remember who he was!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Sirens were screaming all around him as he struggled to gain his balance and slip through the door that was foolishly left open. The maze of winding hallways and abrupt corridors confused his mind and sight but his sense of smell was dead on. Two scents grazed across his nose keeping his body propelled ahead though an occasional hit against a sharp metallic corner centered his lumbering limbs. His mind was thick and heavy as the cool autumn breeze blessed his clammy skin. His chest was aching from the gaping bullet wounds that shredded his chest apart as he partially collapsed against a truck, listening to the approach of a chopper from the South._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He remained frozen in place, ignoring the pain pulsing from the center of his body, focused on what transpired a short distance away._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Soldiers leapt from the landing aircraft, drawing assault weapons on the pair of unarmed men. He couldn't distinguish the soldiers apart for the layers of Kevlar mesh and uniform masked their bodies. Helmet and gas mask complimented each, shielding their identities from Mercer and the scientists. Their movements sharply orchestrated as though they had drilled these flawless and fluid movements; a perfect machine comprised of equally oiled parts. With guns raised they created a barrier of intimidation and fear. Whoever they were they weren't on a goodwill mission._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Move-move-move!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He watched as the commander or who he assumed to the commander screaming at the scientists. The two unarmed men had hands up in a non aggressive gesture as to prove they were willing to cooperate. With weary eyes he continued to eavesdrop as the situation escalated._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Get on the ground NOW!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Mercer hung back, positioning his body closer to the ground. The scientists' body language was frantic and gestured back at the entrance to the building. But the commander raised his gun higher and screamed:_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm authorized to shoot and burn your FUCKING corpses!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Clutching the wounds tight while struggling for every breath of air, Mercer watched as mists of crimson saturated the air behind the scientists as they crumpled like two crushed cans to the ground; dead before their legs bowed in sending each to the damp concrete. The hard plastic of their masks cracked causing Mercer to take pause for a split second._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______How could he have heard that? The gunshots were deafening but he had heard that sound crystal clear accuracy._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______But the virus took a step back and out as the sickening feeling was sowed. The only two men who could've possibly given him answers were now dead._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alex you alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexi was staring at him with concern as was Dana who was flush against her. The former had her arms enclosing his waist pressing him hard to her chest and torso._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Y-Yeah," He quickly nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's wrong with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I-I don't remember anything. I just remember waking up in the morgue and these two scientists were saying my name and then I woke up and it was panic. This chopper showed up and soldiers shot them."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Blackwatch," Lexi muttered. "Those fuckers wasted no time showing up. They leave nothing behind or anyone alive."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You know if they were waiting for me at my place, they're probably waiting for you at yours."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"She's right," Lexi backed Dana's assumption. "They'll be watching your place. It would be suicide attempting to go there."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No," Mercer shook his head. "No, there's a way in."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"How?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The virus invaded her personal space or what remained of it, brushing his lips slowly across hers as he whispered, "You'll see."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mercer took a step back leaving Lexi slightly flustered and irritated at the brief tease. Her face scrunched together into a rather attractive pout._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where do I live?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Here," Dana tapped the blue circle that had a post it note with the words Alex's Apartment scribbled hastily on it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nice part of town," Lexi muttered then caught something no one had noticed: His apartment was only six blocks from GENTEK. She began to wonder….  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"You know I can tell you what you want to know; about me. You don't need to have Dana snooping around for fuck's sake."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright fine," Mercer caught her wrist leading Lexi into a side alley. Pedestrians were light as was the vehicle traffic. By now the media had to be camping along the New Jersey side of the river. The Marines had established barricades and checkpoints on the Brooklyn, George Washington and the other remaining 19 bridges that connected Manhattan to the outside world. "Talk."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do you want to know about me?" Lexi leaned against the wall with arms casually crossed over her chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do you know about them?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"They are called Blackwatch. It's a unit out of Fort Detrick that specializes in countering biological threats. Like I told Dana they answer to no one. In fact, they don't even exist according to the Federal government. Their resources are endless. They have the Marines doing the dirty work as you had already seen. Human lives mean shit where they're concerned and the ends justify the means; even if it means several hundred innocent people are burned alive."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexi's eyes darted from Mercer and to the oily slick that was gathering around the tip of her boot._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What the FUCK are you doing?! These people aren't infected! It's a clean zone!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You dare and question Colonel Rooks?" Riley's eyes narrowed dangerously, stabbing at her defiance._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"The villagers are not infected!" Why was she arguing with this asshole?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Lieutenant Koch you will step the fuck aside!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Lexi didn't hesitate and propelled off her left foot and pushed the young officer with a violent thrust of her hands. Riley overcorrected hooking his right boot around the back of his left leg delivering him into the center of the narrow table. His upper body bent over the edge bowing his upper and lower torso out and upward._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You're not killing them!" Lexi was shouting at the top of her lungs. Her normally calm exterior was tarnished with the deepening flush of rage. Thunder drowned his ceaseless string of obscenities and threats as Riley squirmed and struggled to get upright. The adrenaline saturated the porous spaces in her cells, coating any fears or apprehensions that would've otherwise compromised her actions._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Her hand was on the receiver with the other having completed all but three numbers of her call._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Riley was spitting as he hollered, coating his lips and chin with random splattering of saliva. His mind conspired against him, whipping the man into a blind mania as his hand curled around the small narrow throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"RILEY! LET ME GO!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He felt her body slamming against him as the violent fit of coughing and choking was awakened by the strong hand that coiled tighter with each feeble breath. Lexi saw black orbs floating in her line of sight knowing she was slipping under. Riley pivoted them both around with Lexi facing the table which moments before he had been bent over. Using his body as leverage, Riley hurled his victim down, making it a point to bash her head into the solid metal surface. Lexi felt her eyes shut and the gates rupture, unleashing the widespread throbbing that slammed the inner part of her skull._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Someone should've done this a long time ago."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She battled with every reserve of energy that nestled in each fiber of her body, refusing to let this steroid pumping dickless wonder win. Her eyes darted around the desk, spotting the receiver that Riley had dropped. But it was millimeters out of reach! But she couldn't die!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"RILEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______For the first time in her recollection, Lexi was happy to hear Colonel Rooks' gruff voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"You really have no idea what you're walking into do you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mercer was stunned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, I thought so," Lexi sighed. "That was one of the lighter events Blackwatch has dipped their blood drenched fingers in. The village was carpeted in napalm. I couldn't stop it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And Riley…."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her head shot up. "Son of a bitch still has his nose up Rooks' ass. I didn't see him when I got to Red Crown but I know he's out there."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The virus took steps towards her until nothing was between them. He could feel her angst and self inflicted torment as the excruciating visions looped like horrid horror flick._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey," he addressed her in a softer sympathetic tone cupping a hand across her cheek. "You did what you could to stop them. It wasn't your fault." It was genuine._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sometimes I can feel his hand around my neck." Mercer noticed she was absently rubbing the front of her throat. His eyes were transfixed on the growing splotch where slender fingers continuously irritated thin skin. "It wasn't the first time he had gone after me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______His silver ice eyes hardened more as a simple statement came to mind._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Clint Riley will not survive this…_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come on let's go," Lexi lifted off the wall and started for the street. Defeat touted where before confidence had prevailed. A slight slump in her shoulders became more distinct the further she walked. Whoever Clint Riley was would pay; a slow painful end would be fitting for the bastard. The only problem was he didn't know what the man looked like._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alexandra wait," Mercer tugged her back._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What is it," she scrubbed her face in annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We can't show up looking like us. I said I would show you the way to get in."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Right," Lexi slowly nodded. "Okay so what is this way?"  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"That one down there; the one in the green shirt and jeans."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mercer brushed his hand across her arm in order to obtain a better glimpse of the man on the street. He was of average height and build with close cropped chestnut hair. His eyes wandered from the street to the park to the alleyways he would approach._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He's nervous," the virus tilted his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wouldn't you be nervous with everything going on?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexi rose as the man took a sharp right onto Canal Street. Mercer stood as well catching the uncertainty in her pose and voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay so I grab, body slam and pulverize; easy enough."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The former virologist took a deep breath like a rookie playing their first big game would do. She started for the fire escape but made it three steps when Mercer obstructed her path._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, dinner's leaving!" For added effect Lexi repeatedly stabbed her finger in the man's direction._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He won't get far," Mercer snatched her hand and took off into a dead sprint offering no warning to his unsuspecting companion. Boots pounded the pavement as the edge grew closer faster._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What the HELL are you doing Mercer? Wait! Stop!" Panic surged as the streets below shot into her line of sight. They were going to fall!_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Trust it….._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______His voice cooed as they toppled over the crumbling ledge. Lexi lost her ability to scream as the virus dictated her body's motions, straightening her right arm out while the one controlled by Mercer followed his will._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was flying! Or rather she was gliding. Like two sharks cutting through the water, the air parted around them, submitting to the apex predators. Words couldn't do justice for what she was seeing, feeling, smelling, and hearing. Mercer shifted his eyes to the corner stealing a peek, taking in the unmasked ecstasy that brightened her eyes to a deep ice blue. The smile broke free across her lips. Now that they were in the open of the autumn sun, he noticed her skin was alabaster, almost the same hue as a porcelain doll's; another effect of her transformation._ _ _ _ _ _

______Their destination was the lower building that was crowded out by the larger intimidating skyscrapers and complexes._ _ _ _ _ _

______As if on cue, her body curled into a tight ball, wrapping arms over head and neck as her shoulders decimated the concrete upon impact. The rest of her body easily followed as the impact decreased the longer she tumbled like a ball. At the fourth roll Lexi cracked the concrete with her boot clad heels, allowing her body span to fly open, effectively stopping her. Mercer was already on his feet; his steely gaze tracking the man as he had quickened his gait into a short jog._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexi bolted to her feet with boots propelling her before Mercer could utter a single word. He was speechless as she was already free falling off the edge of the building with arms wide open ready to ensnare the man below. The virus didn't move instead watched as the lady in black pounced on the man with the chestnut hair. His screams went ignored as men and women scattered like cockroaches, frantic to escape the brunette who was brutally pounding her fists into the man's once handsome face. The invasion of blood flooded his throat and mouth, stifling future pleas for help._ _ _ _ _ _

______Blood painted the sidewalk and portions of the street, while normal on a typical New York day, was out of place on the Upper East Side of Manhattan Island._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mercer lept from his brick perch, eager to share in the spoils of victory. His boots turned the pavement to gravel, inches from where Lexi was consuming her first human. Tentacles were coiled around arms, legs, torso, and neck as pulverized flesh was eagerly embraced. By now the screams of the panic riddled humans were mere background noise as the virus was tuned into the spongy smacking sounds._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Agh," Lexi's upper torso collapsed forward with hands digging into her temples. She was experiencing her first recollection. Elation was overshadowed by pain as neurons and transmitters ignited with fury._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"She wasn't infected naturally! She was fucking test subject!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She heard Alex's voice screeching at someone. It was the man she had consumed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"We don't know that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The man quietly rebutted but Mercer rudely dismissed his transparent denial._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"This whole thing stinks! We're being set up! The results were achieved but where do they go? They just…..vanish? No something isn't right!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Insistence was dominant in his tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Hmmm, what are you going to do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Whatever I have to!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Mercer stormed off leaving the man alone in the lab._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alexandra," Mercer was cradling her in his arms. They had minutes before a strike team would be storming the area._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He knew you," she shook off the remaining pain but found her feet unsteady. "The man….He was named Rustle; Rustle Lee."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mercer gasped as the jolt of pain ripped through his spine forcing him to release Lexi. She hurried to catch him before his head and neck snapped against the crater his landing created._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alex! Alex!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______She pressed against the wall and squinted her eyes shut so tight tears were streaming from each corner still holding Mercer as the latest episode assaulted his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What are you doing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Rustle was dumbfounded as Mercer hurried to gather some samples of the virus._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Call it insurance," the Blacklight scientist growled. His face was cloaked in the tan hoodie which was layered by the black jacket with tribal insignia on the back. His back was turned to Rustle who could only watch and wonder what his colleague was planning._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Whatever you're thinking about Alex don't do it; please reconsider it. We don't know what that virus is capable of if allowed out in the world."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Mercer corked the vial then slowly twisted his body until he could see the fear in his friend's eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Whatever is going on people are dying. Those deaths were not accidental! We're being targeted Rustle!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come on," she lifted both of their bodies upright just as the first beats of the chopper's blades dissected the air. "Shit, we are out of time."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The virus compressed his palm against the area that throbbed, just above his left ear. His feet were moving one in front of the other though he didn't need to see who was guiding him from the oncoming strike team. Mercer could shut his eyes and see her alongside him. Her scent crafted an outline for his second sight to focus on, letting muscle operate without interruption._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexi didn't notice or complain about the burden his body created. He was light against her frame but it was his cumbersome stride and hesitant steps that could cost them the distance gained. She scanned the urban canyons for a place to hide until he could rebound. She noticed the mental and physical inflictions he suffered when certain names were breathed as Lexi too was struck down with the same crux. It was akin to being drenched in kerosene then set ablaze; every cell in her body cried out as the phantom distress cursed her body, coating it in invisible flames that burned so hot no sound would come from her tongue._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alex we need to go," her breath was labored but recovering as Mercer staggered to his feet. His body was debilitated, trembling hard from the explosive revelation that invaded his mind and body. The warmth of her body closed around him was comforting, giving him strength to continue._ _ _ _ _ _

______"In here," she guided down a narrow alley between two older brownstones, out of sight of prying eyes on the ground and overhead. The virus continued to depend on his smaller companion for support as she sat him on the inverted crate. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes fixing on the tall glass encased building that stood in the center of a green area.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Renalia Building looked down upon the common folk of the city with a fading sense of superiority as they passed beneath the broad span of the awning and across the path of impressive glass doors. It was once a more affluent building, built based on status; losing that same level of aloofness once taller, brighter, and more modern towers scarred the landscape. It was still a stable and secure series of apartments and suites that many GENTEK scientists returned to after long days toiling over microscopes or tubes and plates of their latest theories in motion. Alex Mercer called this very place his sanctuary from the outside world._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Home….My home…."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I see that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexi's voice had deepened to a lower octave as the virus altered her appearance. She was now Rustle Lee, GENTEK scientist. Mercer followed her lead, willing the image of a Blackwatch soldier to dominant his skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Strangely enough the sudden sighting of a soldier and man crossing the lightly dotted avenue without care didn't arouse suspicion let alone a solitary eyebrow from any passerby._ _ _ _ _ _

______The odd couple paused in the lobby quickly locating the elevators along the north wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You were on the 19th floor, apartment 69."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lee was gone as the much more appealing outline of the scientist was relaxing against the rail. Mercer nodded in silent acquiesce as the digital panel ticked. They were two floors away now._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you remember anything about your life?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No," Mercer's chest heaved slowly. He was growing uneasy with the climbing elevator._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Maybe we will find something that will help jog that brain of yours."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The soft ding and parting steel doors announced their arrival. They turned right as the numbers increased when heading that way._ _ _ _ _ _

______"63, 65, 67 ah here it is," Lexi's hand lowered towards the door knob._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wait," Mercer's hand clapped against hers. "Let me go first."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Go for it." She stepped aside letting Mercer approach the door. The virus was silent in his confession of how her presence was calming in this turbulent environment. Her past may have a part in that development considering what he was enlightened with up to that point._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mercer gripped the brass knob finding the polished handle turning then clicking. The solid oak door swung open with no gesture or noise revealing the secrets beyond its heavy gate._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For those of you who don't know this, Clint Riley is in the second game and he is a DICK! He's SADISTIC to the core! He will be showing up in the present along with Rooks who was also in the second game.**


End file.
